New WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL
by JaneRea
Summary: Taking place in fictional world. Rewritten. This is A FANTASY! A FANFIC! Forget everything happened in the real world! Sorry for some grammatical errors. MW series belong to Infinity Ward and Activision. War is began in C.17
1. Chapter 1

Modern Warfare series belong to Infinity Ward.

Thank you for the critics that have given to me. I've tried my best to repair the story. If there are some mistakes, please tell me which one and what it should be. I'm not a professional author in English and still have to learn more in grammar. Thank you!

* * *

Modern City. ModWar World.

07.00 a.m.

It was a beautiful morning on first day of July, a perfect day to start the activity. But, John MacTavish was still sleep tightly.

"Soap!" Someone knocked his room's door.

No respond from him.

"Soap! Wake up! We're late! This is our first day on this school!"

"School?" John MacTavish, nicknamed Soap, opened his eyes slowly. Perhaps half of his soul still belonged in the dreamland. And, some seconds later…

"WE ARE LATE!" he screamed as rushing out from his room, causing he hit his roommate's face by the door.

"DAMMIT! SOAP! You break my nose!" he grimaced as stroking his bleeding nose.

"Sorry for that, Griggs! I'm in haste!"

"Hurry! We have no time! I'll drive!"

"NO! I won't let you driving my car anymore! Remember when you hit a truck by my Camaro?"

Griggs scratched his head. "Well, that was the truck's fault…"

"No reason! Ok, I'm done! Get to the car!" Soap took his car key then rushing out from there. "Griggs! Don't forget to lock the room!"

"Ok! Ok! Wait Soap! I need to wipe this blood from my nose! Damn you, Soap!"

* * *

Warfare High School, The Faculty Room.

"Mr. Price...you got two new students today..." A mid-aged man told Price as offering him the documents.

"New students, eh?" Price took the documents then read the files.

"Yea... and I think they're tough, good for our school...hahaha!"

Price rolled his eyes, whatever. He frowned as reading the second document. "What kind of hairstyle is this?"  
Then the bell rang, time to begin the school activities.

"Back to work, Price…" Zakhaev waved his hand to Price.

Hmph, what a strange head master...Price grumbled in heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Warfare High School

Chapter 2

Soap parked his car successfully. He laughed to himself and the put off the seatbelt.

"Griggs, come on! We have no time!" Soap slapped his mate's shoulder.

"Soap! That's a record! You know your average speed? I thought I'll die!"

"What's our first subject?" Soap ignored his statement then run to the school building.

"I'm alive! Oh, I mean…Math!"

"Great, now where's the class?" Soap was panic. The class should have been begun because there were no people outside.

Then he saw someone was walking out from a room. A man with unique mustache and goatee, John Price.

"Sir, wait!" Soap called as approaching him, Griggs followed his friend behind. The man stopped and narrowed his eyes, he felt he knew that guys, that Mohawk-haired guy…and that black guy.

"You must be Soap and…wait your name is difficult to remembered…"

"The name's Griggs, sir!" Griggs smiled.

"Ah, right! Come! You guys belong to my class now…"

* * *

Math classroom. The class was so noisy, every pupil were talking to each other, except, at back of class a girl just sitting on her desk, alone. She was busy to reading the Math text book.

"What a noisy class…" she grumbled. Then, a boy who heard her grumbling decided to approach her.

"Hi, Alexandra…I'm so curious of ya…" he smiled.

The girl who revealed as Alexandra lifted her head to see the guy. "What do you want, Simon Riley?"

Simon chuckled, "Ya know that I prefer being called by my nick name, just call me Ghost!"

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Ok, Ghost…"

"That's better…" Ghost nodded.

"Hey, look! Ghost is flirting the cold girl!" a student yelled out.

And the choir of 'Aaaaw' was heard in that class.

"That's not a strange thing, guys! He is a Ghost! And I think it is possible for a Ghost to flirting another ghost!"

Alexandra sighed, "I hate this class…"

"Please, don't listen to them…" Ghost told her.

"Ghost, please…just leave me alone…"

Ghost opened his mouth but then closed it back. Suddenly the class door opened, all students sat back on their desk. Mr. Price stepped in, followed by two new guys. Some students whispered to each other, talking about the new guys.

Mr. Price cleared his throat, "Attention…today we have two new students…Gentlemen, please introduce yourself…"

Soap stepped forward, "My name's John MacTavish…but you can call me Soap…"

Most students commented about this guy, causing some noisy in class. Then Griggs stepped forward, "The name's Griggs…just Griggs, guys…"

Mr. Price nodded, "Good, now please take your seat, gentlemen…"

Both Soap and Griggs nodded, they looked for the empty seat. Griggs saw an empty seat beside green-eyed boy, Simon Riley a.k.a Ghost. "Hi mate! May I sit beside you?"

Ghost answered it with a nod. Griggs thanked to him and took the seat. Meanwhile, Soap saw an empty seat on back side of class, beside the cold girl, Alexandra. He decided to take that one, so he walked to her. Soap gave her his smile and made that girl bloomer. Without asking first, Soap sat beside her.

"Hi…what's your name?" Soap asked her and made her surprised.

"Um…Alexandra Price…." her voice trembled.

"Nice to meet you, Alexandra…"

"Yeah, you too…"

Mr. Price clapped his hand, "Ok, open your textbook page…" he couldn't finish his word because suddenly someone rushed to the class.

"SORRY, I'M LATE!" A long-haired girl now stood up in front of the door.

"Holly Ramirez…! How many time you are coming late in my class?" Mr. Price barked, glared to her.

"Um…se…seven….t-times, sir…" she tried to catch her breath.

"Get out from my class!" Mr. Price shouted.

Holly stepped out from the class, still trying to catch her breath. Soap frowned when seeing that girl. "Who's she?"

"The leader of Pianist Group in this school…but a lazy girl in class…" Alexandra answered. "…but however, never underestimating her…"

"Oh, I see…"

Mr. Price sighed, "Ok, let's continue…"

* * *

The break time came. Soap, Griggs, and Alexandra still stayed in the classroom.

"You love to study very much, huh?" Soap asked her.

Alexandra glanced to him and gave a nod.

"You know, you are a quite cool girl…" Soap commented. Alexandra blushed.

"Hey, Soap! Let's walking around! Come on! Come on!" Griggs pulled Soap's hand.

"Wait! Oh…Alexandra, see ya…" Soap waved to her before walking out from the classroom, leaving Alexandra alone.

"John MacTavish…a.k.a Soap…"Alexandra muttered.

Soap and Griggs were walking in school corridor now.

"This school is amazing, man…!" Griggs awed as whistling to girls whom passed.

"You know where the cafeteria is?" Griggs asked.

"Do ya think I know?" Soap annoyed, then he saw a girl who came late to Mr. Price's class was standing in front of her locker.

"Let's asked her…." Soap jerked his head to the girl.

"Let me take the point…" Griggs said as heading to the girl. She realized Griggs had stood beside her.

"I never see you before…" she said as back to her locker.

"Actually, I am a new student here and I was in Math class this morning when you come late…" Griggs smiled.

"Oh…, so what can I do for you?" she closed her locker's door then focused to the guy.

"By the way, I'm Griggs…and…." He pulled MacTavish closer to him. "This is John MacTavish, also the new guy…"

"Holly Ramirez, nice to meet you guy…" she smiled. "So, make it fast, gentlemen…I have some business to do…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Well, where's the cafeteria?" Griggs scratched his head.

"Easy, just walking through this corridor then you'll see the cafeteria at the right side…" she told.

"Thank you…" Griggs and Soap answered.

Holly smiled then leaved them, walking in haste.

"I hope we can meet her again…" Griggs uttered.

"Yeah, just hope she will in the same class with us after the break time…"

* * *

The cafeteria was so crowded. But, luckily Soap and Griggs could find the empty seat. They put their lunch on the table and then sat.

"It looks like the meals are delicious so the cafeteria is so crowded…" Griggs commented.

Soap nodded then took a sandwich. He'd like to eat his sandwich when suddenly…

"RAMIREZ! What take you so long? Where's our food?" A black guy who was sitting very close to Soap shouted out loud.

"Foley…! Stop to shouting in front of my ears! You want to make me deaf?" another guy who was sitting beside Foley yelled.

"I don't care, Dunn! I'm so hungry and Ramirez hasn't brought our food to us…"

Dunn rolled his eyes then noticed that Soap was looking at him. "What are you looking?"

Soap back to his sandwich instead made problem with him. Then a cute-faced boy came to Foley's table with two trays in both of his hand.

"Sorry, the line is so…." "I don't want to hear your reason, Ramirez! Now, back off! You're annoying me very much!" Foley cut Ramirez's word.

Ramirez didn't give a damn. He leaved them away then tried to find an empty seat. Then he saw one across Soap's.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" he asked politely.

"Sure…." Soap answered.

"Thanks…!" he was just like to sit when suddenly….

"JAMES!" a girl shrieked.

"Oh my GOD! Um, I have to go now….! Thanks!" he bowed then escaped.

Soap and Griggs confused then a cute blonde-haired girl came to their table. "Um? I thought I see James here…" she tilted her head. "Hey, do you see a cute boy here? He has blue eyes and black-haired…"

"Yeah, he just leaved away…." Griggs told.

"Oh, shit! By the way, I'm Charlotte Riley! I'm in 1st grade…! See ya,guys!" she introduced herself then leaved away. "JAMES Where the hell are ya?"

Soap and Griggs stared at each other, they were too surprised of what they got.

"It seems…there are so many unique students here…" Soap muttered.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

Holly was walking to the History class when she saw Alexandra in front of her. She ran to her and slapped her shoulder, enough to make Alexandra shocked.

"Hey! Wassup?" Holly smiled.

"As usual, Miss 'Always-Late-In-The-Morning'…" Alexandra rolled her eyes.

Holly chuckled, "Wow! You give that title for me? Thanks, it shows that you care of me…"

"Bloody Hell, I hate you when you always think positive for everything…" Alexandra sighed.

"That's me, my friend…!" she smiled then with Alexandra went to History class. But, when Holly was walking to the class, someone shouted to her.

"Sister! Sister!"

"James?" Holly frowned as her brother, James Ramirez rushing to her.

"I need your help…." Ramirez tried to catch his breath.

"Please don't say…you want to borrow some money from me?" Holly crossed her arms. James nodded.

"I have a debt to my friend, Charlotte…she is looking for me now…!" James said in panic.

"How much?"

"$30…"

"What? What did you buy by the money?"

"Um…that 3rd grade guys…is always bullying me…so…"

Holly rolled her eyes then took her purse from the bag. Then she gave $30 to her brother. "Show me…where are they…"

"But sister! They're older than you!" James tried to stop her but then the bell ringing, James sighed in relieve.

"I don't care about that! Or just tell me their names! I'll take care of them after the school time over…" Holly narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, dear…" James muttered.

"No one could screw up my brother..." she smirked.

* * *

English Literature class. 1st Grade.

Charlotte was sitting on her seat and staring to the class door, she was waiting for James Ramirez come. "James, where are you…?" she grumbled.

"Charlotte, may I sit beside you?" a boy asked her. A sweet bright green-eyed and black-haired boy was staring at her, waiting for answer.

"Oh, sorry...It has been reserved..." she answered coldly.

"Oh, I see…"

His name's Gary Sanderson, but his friends called him Roach. Why? That's because Gary loved roach. He was always care of this creature. Dunno why…He was an eccentric guy, but sweet. Roach sighed then looking for another seat and found one behind Charlotte, that's enough, he thought.

And finally, James came into the classroom. Charlotte waved her hand and gave a sign to sit beside her. James smiled and took the seat.

"Where the hell are you? I was looking for you, you know…." Charlotte yelled.

"Sorry, I just...looking for my sister…oh, wait!" he took out the money from his pocket. "Here…I give your money back…thank you!"

Charlotte smiled, she held his hand. "No, I don't need that…you don't need to give back, James…"

James' eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Keep the money for you! Don't worry…"

"Oh, Charlotte…Are you serious? I mean…." "You heard me, James…just keep the money…"

James sighed, he put the money back to his pocket. "You're kind to me, thank you…" James uttered.

"That's ok…you're my best friend….you know that…" Charlotte smiled.

And behind them, Roach was annoyed of what he was looking.

* * *

History class. 2nd grade.

Holly sat beside Alexandra at left corner of back of the class. Alexandra was staring to someone at her left side. John "Soap" MacTavish. And, Hillary was noticing this.

"Aw…I feel the love in the air…This is makes me want to play my piano…"

"What? What do you mean?" Alexandra tried to hide her bloomer.

"You can't trick me, my dear…! Ah…how beautiful this feeling…" Hillary chuckled.

"Holly…, cut the chat please! Just thinking about your guy…" Alexandra rolled her eyes.

Then Holly's expression changed to gloom, she sighed.

"Oh, sorry..."

Holly shook her heads, "No…you don't need to apologize…Ah, forget it…"

"Something is wrong with him?" Alexandra asked in concern.

"No…Gaz is ok…" Holly smiled.

Then someone stepped into the class, the History teacher. Mr. Vasquez. The class suddenly filled in silence. Mr. Vasquez took the board ruler then hit the blackboard more than once.

"I'm disappointed! You all got the bad score for the latest test! What the hell happened to ya?"

Soap and Griggs' jaw-dropped, too surprised of what they got. Then, Mr. Vasquez noticed them.

"I see two new faces in my class! Stand up and introduce yourself to me!" he barked.

Soap and Griggs stood from their seat immediately.

"My name's John MacTavish!"

"Mine is Griggs…,sir!"

Mr. Vasquez walked approaching Soap, he looked to Soap's hairstyle. "Mr. MacTavish…! What kind of hair is that?"

The cold sweat rolled down his cheek, "This is…mohawk, sir…."

"Good! Now we have a clown in the class!" Mr. Vasquez laughed.

"Useless Wanker…" Holly grumbled and Alexandra shut her mouth immediately by her hand.

"Now, I'll give the test paper back to you! Only three students passed! Only three!" he barked.

Mr. Vasquez walked to the teacher's table, took the paper and began to give the test paper.

"Alexandra Price! 95!"

"Wew…good job!" Holly praised.

"Simon Riley! 80!"

"And…I didn't expect before…Holly Ramirez! 80!"

Holly smirked and took her paper. "You have to expect, sir…"

Everyone won't be surprised, Hillary was the one who dare to talk like that to Mr. Vasquez. And Soap understood what Alexandra said to him about her.

"Wow…what kind of girl she is?" Griggs asked to Ghost.

"As you have seen…" Ghost answered shortly.

Griggs giggled of that, such a fierce girl, he thought.

* * *

The school time was over. Everyone wanted to go home, but some students still had some activities to do at school. Alexandra walked to Chemical Laboratory, she had some jobs to do. Ghost saw the girl and decided to talk to her.

"Alexandra! Wait!"

The girl turned back, she saw Ghost had stood in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Do you have time this night? I have two tickets, we can go to cinema…" he offered.

"Why me?"

"I have something that I want to tell you…"

"Say it then…" Alexandra urged.

"No…I can't…So, let's go to cinema with me tonight…I'll tell you there…"

Alexandra speechless, she was in dilemma. Should she accept his offer? Or…not?

* * *

Foley and Dunn were walking to the basketball court when suddenly a girl shouted to them.

"HEY, YOU THERE! HENRY FOLEY AND JAKE DUNN!"

Foley and Dunn shocked, they turned back and saw a girl who had a similar face as James Ramirez.

"Who are you?" Foley asked in anger. But it didn't make she afraid, even she came closer to them.

"You are...our junior, aren't you? How dare you…" "Shut your mouth, Foley! I won't show any respect for them who bullying my little brother!"

Foley and Dunn's eyes widened, so she was James Ramirez's sister! Dunn stepped forward, "We apologize for what we…" "Dunn! Why you apologize?" We don't need to at all!" Foley cut Dunn's words.

"But, Foley…!" Dunn tried to protest but Foley pulled him back. "Let me take care of this girl…"

Holly crossed her arms. "Please, stop bullying James Ramirez…! He may innocent, but it doesn't mean you could do anything to him!"

"Or what?" Foley challenged her.

"Or this!" Holly punched Foley's right eye. Foley grimaced in pain.

"Shit! Shit! What have you done?" Foley cried.

"Just remember my words…" she uttered and then leaved away.

"Hey, you ok?" Dunn put his hand on Foley's shoulder. "I know her...My schoolmate when I was in Junior High School...well-known as a fierce girl. No one boy dare to him..."

"Why you didn't tell me before?" Foley gritted his teeth.

"Well, I've tried to...but you cut away..." Dunn shrugged.

"Damn you, Dunn...! Arrggh, so hurt... does this girl learn martial art?"

Dunn shrugged.

* * *

In front of the school gate a Jaguar car was parked, Charlotte was sitting on the driver seat. She grumbled and looked to her watch several times.

"Simon…where the hell are you…?" she grumbled. Charlotte looked outside and then felt relieve when see Ghost was walking to the car.

"What taking you so long, brother? I could leave you…!" Charlotte scolded as Ghost getting into the car.

"Sorry, my little sister…And thanks for waiting…" he smiled.

"Ok…ok…let's go home then…" Charlotte chuckled and drove the car away.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

Charlotte was playing her laptop in her bedroom when someone opened the door. She turned her look and saw her brother, Ghost, coming in to her room.

"Haven't I told you to knock the door first?" Charlotte yelled.

Ghost scratched his head, "Well, sorry for that…I need your help…"

The girl shut down the laptop and closed it. "Okiees…what's that?"

Ghost sat on Charlotte's bed, "Well…I have a date tonight…"

Charlotte gasped, her eyes widened, "Really? OMG! Who's the lucky girl?"

Ghost chuckled, he pretended to thinking so hard, "Hmm…the cold girl…her name's Alexandra Price…"

Charlotte frowned, "You got to be kidding me…why her?"

Ghost stared his sister, "What do you mean?"

"That Mr. Price's niece, right?"

Ghost nodded, "Yes, she is…! What? Something wrong with her?"

Charlotte threw herself to her bed, took a pillow and hugged it. "I dunno…but, she is a strange girl…I never see her smile…"

"So?"

"Come on, Simon! Is there no one else?" Charlotte grumbled.

"I like her, Charlotte!" Ghost claimed, enough to make Charlotte surprised.

"Simon?"

"Charlotte…please…I need your help, what are girls like?"

"Oh Simon, I can't believe this! Although you are falling in love with a strange girl, but…It shows that you're a normal boy…"

"What?"

"You don't know the gossip? People at school said you're a gay! Hahahaha!" Charlotte threw a pillow to Ghost's face.

"Bloody Hell, please don't remind me of that anymore! Never…!" Ghost threw the pillow back but Charlotte caught it successfully. "Now, help me to prepare myself for the date…"

* * *

**Room 141. Bravo Apartment. Modern City. ModWar World.**

Holly was just back from her school. She was exhausted, there are new members in her club, so she had to interview them for make sure they could join in or not. The girl walked to the kitchen, there she saw James was cutting tomatoes. The boy realized his sister was staring to him.

"Ah, welcome! I'll make the tomato juice…" he smiled.

"Thanks, James…! Oh…I'm so tireeeed…" she stretched her arms.

"Take some rest, then..." James suggested as putting the tomato slices into the juicer.

Holly chuckled then messed James' hair. "Hey, stop that!" James yelled.

The girl was heading to the bathroom when her cell phone ringing. "Who the bloody hell is that…?" Holly growled.

She took the cell phone in her bag and when saw the caller id, she smiled. "Hello, my dear...wassup?"

"Keep that 'my dear' for my cousin, Holly…! Coz he is here now…" Alexandra grumbled from there.

Holly gasped, "Gaz has been here?"

"Yeah…I was surprised too…he was sitting on bench at my house's park when I arrived at home…"

Holly speechless, he missed Gaz so much.

"Hey, Ms. Ramirez…you still there? By the way…I need your help…" Alexandra said shyly.

* * *

A handsome guy was staring outside the window. The sky was colored in magenta. What a beautiful evening, he thought.

"Gaz!"

Gaz turned to someone who called him, his cousin, Alexandra. She was standing behind him now.

"What?" Gaz smiled back.

"She missed you so much…"

"I know…"

"I have news…"

"Say it then…"

"She's oscar mike to here…" Alexandra tilted her head.

Gaz gasped, tried to hide his happiness. He missed that girl, too…

"Alright, Alexa…Thanks for informing me…" he half-smiled.

"Oi, no problem, Gaz!" she grinned.

* * *

**Back to Bravo Apartment.**

"You sureee?" James' eyes widened. "Well…I…"

"Oh, come on, James! It is the weekend! Let's have fun…!" a girl shrieked from there, Charlotte. "My brother has a date, so I will be alone here…"

"Hey, so do my sister…it can't be…?"

"No…no! Don't worry, James! My brother is not dating with your sister…"

"Oh, good then…" he relieved.

"So…James? What you say?"

James was thinking for a moment, "Okay, let's hang out…" James smiled. "I also don't want to be alone here…"

"By the way, James…could you fetch me? The car had been booked by my brother…"

James paused for a moment, "I hope you don't mind if we'll ride a bike…"

"Yaaay! Of course, I don't mind at all! I'll be waiting for ya!" Charlotte shrieked from there. "See ya, James…!" she hung off the phone.

James smiled, "What an energetic girl…"

Charlotte was in happiness, she imagined will be sit behind James and hugs him from behind. She hummed while looking for the best clothes which would be use for the date.

"Charlotte? What happened to you? You look so happy…" Ghost frowned, standing in front of Charlotte's room.

"Hahaha! Simon! Do you think it is only you who have a date tonight? Me too!" she raised her hands.

"Wow…that's good then…! By the way, how do I look?"

Charlotte gasped, she didn't realize that her brother is so handsome that evening. She walked to him, "Let's see…! Mm-hmm…perfect!"

Ghost chuckled then stroked his sister's hair, "Thank you…"

"Nah…Never mind! Have a good night!"

"You, too…Oh! By the way, who's the lucky guy, huh?"

Charlotte blushed, "Um…first grade boy…my friend since I was at Junior High School…, James Ramirez…"

"Oh…that boy! Holly's brother…" Ghost nodded and when saw the clock he gasped, "I've to go now! See ya!" Ghost kissed Charlotte's forehead before went off.

"Wish you luck!" Charlotte yelled.

* * *

**Some minutes ago…**

**22nd Street. Modern City. ModWar World**.

Holly parked her blue Volvo. Then she got off from the car, now…in front of her is Alexandra's house. Also, where Gaz was. She took a deep breath then walked in. When she just wanted to rang the bell, someone opened the door.

"I know it is you! Come, I'll be late to the date!" Alexandra growled as pulled her in. "I've taken a bath, now help me to…make up…!"

"Wow…take it easy, anyway…it is first time I see ya so enthusiastically like this…" Holly chuckled.

Alexandra blushed, "Well, you know the reason…"

Holly followed Alexandra to her room, she looked around, hope she find what she was looking for. And, her hope came true. The guy, who she was looking for was there. He was sitting on the sofa at the living room, reading a book. Gaz. The girl froze at place, her heart beating faster than before. Eventually, Gaz was aware that someone was staring at him. He put the book away and turned his sight to the girl. His eyes filled in surprise, then he smiled.

"Hello…" he greeted. Holly was speechless, then suddenly…

"Come on, Holly! Help me…! Oh, Gaz…may I borrow her for a moment?" Alexandra smiled.

"Sure…" Gaz chuckled.

* * *

"No…! That's not suit for night! Here, try this one!" Holly offered the black turtleneck and dark blue vest. "Whoa, I didn't expect before…you have some nice collection of dresses!" Holly amazed.

"My uncle bought these all for me..." Alexandra said as wearing the turtleneck.

"Here! Use this skirt!" Holly threw the black skirt to Alexandra.

"I don't like skirt!" Alexandra protested.

Holly rolled her eyes then looked back to the wardrobe. "Ah, here! What a beauty jeans!" she threw it to Alexandra.

"Better…" Alexandra nodded.

Holly smiled then walked to the table, she put her handbag on the table and took out the makeup kits from it. "I can't believe you don't have any makeup stuff here…"

"Well, I hate that…" Alexandra stated. She had put her costume on.

"Whatever…, you have done with it? Now sit here!" Holly pointed to the chair.

"Makeup?" Alexandra growled.

"Hey! I'm the boss now, do what I say, lady! You…don't want to look beautiful on his eyes?"

Alexandra moped, she walked to the chair and then sat down. Then Holly started to do her job.

"Don't too gaudy, ok?" Alexandra worried.

"I know…I know…!" Holly grumbled.

**Some minutes later…**

Alexandra couldn't believe what she is staring on the mirror. She looked so beautiful.

"So…what do you think?" Holly put her hands on Alexandra's shoulder.

"Awesome…." Alexandra gasped. "You are bloody outrageous, mate! Thank you…!"

"Na….Never mind! Look…you are so beautiful tonight!" Holly was proud of what she had done.

"What…? So I am not beautiful for another day?"

"Hey…hey! Please don't get it wrong!" Holly frowned.

"Hahaha! Just kidding…just kidding!" Alexandra laughed.

Holly laughed with her, Alexandra was seldom to smile even laughed, she thought. Suddenly, the car's horn heard.

"Hey, Alexa! A boy is waiting for you outside!" Gaz shouted.

Alexandra gasped, her heart beating faster. "Oh, what should I do? What should I do?"

Holly frowned, "What do you mean 'what should I do?", huh? Go get there!" she pulled Alexandra out from the room to the front door.

Before opened the door, Alexandra took a peep from the window. "Oh, my God, it is him!"

Holly rolled her eyes, she initiated to open the door then stood behind the door. Ghost confused, who opened the door while no one in front of him. Alexandra surprised, where's Holly? She shrieked on heart. Then she dared herself to show herself to Ghost.

"Um, hello Ghost…" her voice trembled.

"Oh, hello, Alexandra…" Ghost smiled. He amazed of what he saw.

Holly smiled. She still standing on her place although the door had been closed. Ghost and Alexandra already went to the date. Then Gaz was coming.

"Holly? What are you doing there?" Gaz asked, enough to make her surprised.

"Gaz…" Holly gasped.

"Don't cry…I am here…" Gaz uttered as walking to her.

"I'm not crying!" she moped. "But…I miss you…"

"I only leaved you for 6 months…" he hugged her.

"You said only 6 months?"

Gaz kissed her forehead. That was the way to make her speechless. Suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"Uncle?"

"Mr. Price?"

"Embracing in my house…Gaz! Holly Ramirez!" Price yelled.

Gaz and Holly released their hug swiftly.

"Why you didn't tell me, Mr. Price is at home?" Holly whispered to Gaz in annoyed tone.

"P-pardon me…he was sleeping in his room when you come…" Gaz apologized.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

Holly sat on living room with Gaz in Mr. Price's home. She was doing Math exercise as a punishment of her lateness at morning and busted was embracing with Gaz in Mr. Price's house.

"Before you finish the exercise, you and he can't go dating for this night!" Mr. Price stated.

Holly growled and Gaz chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Holly annoyed.

"You…" Gaz answered slightly.

"Me?"

Gaz nodded. He held his girl friend's hand and enough to make her blushed.

"Just do it…I'll help you…" he smiled.

Holly gazed to Gaz's eyes and it always makes she feel better. "Okaay…"

* * *

Charlotte stood in front of her house, waiting for James Ramirez come to fetch her. She smiled to herself, couldn't imagine how beautiful the night will be. Then she sang 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas. When she heard the bike's roar, she turned her look to where the roar came. A Ducati Monster Bike then stopped in front of her. The rider took his helmet off, James Ramirez.

"Hi Charlotte, am I make you waiting so long?" he asked.

Charlotte couldn't say anything because amazed of what she was seeing now. James looked so cool and handsome.

"Charlotte?"

"Oh! No…you aren't! Um…you look different tonight…"

James chuckled, "Different? What do you mean?"

"Come on, James! You know what I mean! I never see you in casual outfit!"

James smiled, he gave a helmet to Charlotte. The girl took the black blue butterflies motive helmet. "This is…" "My sister helmet, don't worry! Now…get to the seat…" James jerked his head to the back seat of bike.

Charlotte wide-smiled, this is the time, she thought.

* * *

**Room 147. Bravo Apartment.**

Griggs threw himself to the sofa and then looked for the remote TV. When he couldn't find it, he got annoyed.

"SOAP!"

"What?" Soap responded from the kitchen.

"Where's the remote TV?"

"Do ya think I know?"

Griggs groaned, he groped under the sofa and luckily found what he was looking for. He turned on the TV. "Oh, come on! Is there no good programme on weekend?"

Soap came from the kitchen, a bowl of pop corn on his hand. "Stop grumbling around, Griggs! Enjoy our new apartment!"

Griggs scratched his head, "Yeah, you're right, pal! Put the bowl here …I want that pop corn, too!"

"Why you didn't make it yourself?" Soap put tongue out and made Griggs threw the seat pillow to Soap's face.

"Hey! Don't be mad! I was kidding!" Soap took the seat beside Griggs.

"I'm getting bore…let's spend the night outside, shall we?" Griggs suggested as eating the pop corn.

Soap didn't give any answer, he took the remote TV and changed the channel. Griggs just wanted to protest but when he saw the TV he interested of what he was watching.

"Motocross Freestyle!" Griggs amazed. "It is live! Wow!"

Soap glanced to his pal, "Let's pick up the pace!"

"Oh, you've gotta be SHITTIN' me!" Griggs snorted. "We have absented for a long time in extreme things!"

"Then…tonight is the show time!" Soap winked his eye.

* * *

Alexandra didn't know what she should do. She was too nervous and just sat on her seat beside Ghost. Ghost tried to talk with her but she always gave short answers, but Ghost didn't give up.

"So…how's your day?" Ghost asked.

"As usual…"

"You know…without Gaz, our military group feels so boring…"

"He was back…"

"Oh, really? Cool! He is such a brilliant student! Smart, multi-talented, independent, creative, has sense of humour…Yeah, he's perfect! It is why he selected for student exchange programme…" Ghost praised his senior.

"That's my cousin…"

"R-really? Wow, you're so lucky! He is my favourite senior…"

"Rite…Most of juniors are admiring him…"

Suddenly, something attracted them. Ghost narrowed his eyes, "What the hell happening there?"

The situation was so crowded. Ghost downed the window and asked a person there.

"Excuse me, what's happening there?"

"The movie theatre is burnt out!" he answered.

"What? Burnt out? Oh, thanks…" Ghost closed the window back. "Bad news, the movie theatre is burnt…"

Alexandra gasped, "Oh my God…"

Ghost shrugged, "Let's look for another place…Any idea?"

Alexandra tried to find a good place, then she saw a banner. A sponsor about Freestyle Motocross event.

"How about that?" she pointed to the banner.

Ghost eyes widened, "A-are you sure?"

"Sure, why? You dislike something extreme like that?" Alexandra asked innocently.

Ghost shook his head, "No…no…I like it! Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"WHAAT?"

"Why? You don't want if I take you here?" James tilted his head.

Charlotte stared to him, she admitted, she disliked something like that, Freestyle Motocross. But, she couldn't refuse what James want. She knew, James love this. And...James was too innocent to know Charlotte's feeling.

"N-no…wherever you want to go, James! I'll come with you…"

"Thank you, Charlotte! You're so kind!" James smiled and stroked her hair.

Charlotte blushed although she shrieked in heart. She must survived, to show her love to him.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Soap parked his Camaro at participant's parking lot. "This is the place, Griggs!"

Griggs took a deep breath, "Surely, Soap! My heart beating faster than before!"

"Yeaaah! Let's do this!" he took his bag and got off from the car, followed by Griggs.

When they spotted by a committee, he recognized them and walked to them immediately.

"John! Griggs! It has been a long time!" he shrieked.

"Hey, Vale! You miss us?" Griggs smiled.

"Nah…stop that! By the way, you will participate on this event?"

Soap and Griggs nodded and showed their bag together.

"Good! Come with me!" Royce jerked his head and then walked into the tent.

Soap and Griggs followed him. Inside, all participants looked to them.

"Well, well, look who are just come!" a participant teased them. "Two losers…"

Griggs recognized the guy. He was also a biker, also a rival for him. Griggs took a closer step to him.

"Hey, daddy's boy! Where's your daddy? He didn't come this night?" Griggs smirked. "Viktor Zakhaev!"

"Shut up, you whore! By the way, I heard you move to Warfare High School…" Viktor stood up from his seat and faced Griggs. "I am study there! So, watch out!"

Griggs eyes widened, he admitted he surprised. He didn't expect that he would be in the same school with his eternal rival.

"Let's see…who is the best tonight!" Viktor pointed his finger to Griggs chest.

"Okay! I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Back to Mr. Price's house...

Holly threw the pencil away. "It's done! ! I have done my work!"

No answer and they concluded that he had fallen to sleep. Gaz took her worksheet and checked it. "Good, you did well…"

"Really? However, if you didn't help me, I'll never solve this problem…" she leaned her head to Gaz's shoulder. "So…what next?"

"Hmm?" Gaz looked at her.

"What should we do now?"

Gaz thought for a moment and an idea crossed his mind. "I am still tired coz my long trip…how about we watch a movie in home theatre room?" he jerked his head to the room's door. "I have an amazing movie…"

"What is that about?"

"A young soldier who falls in love with a college student…"

Holly lifted her head away from his shoulder, "Wow…good! Let's see it…"

* * *

**Warfare High School Foundation Building. Modern City. ModWar World.**

Imran Zakhaev walked in to the building then walked to receptionist desk. The receptionist recognized him and smiled.

"Welcome, Mr. Zakhaev. You have made an appointment?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I have made one with Mr. Shepherd…" he answered.

The receptionist took the phone receiver and press one button. "Good Evening Mr. Shepherd, Mr. Zakhev is here now…alright…" she hung up the phone. "Mr. Shepherd is waiting for you, sir…"

Imran nodded then got to the lift. He pressed the button and the lift went up to 4th floor. After the lift reached the floor, Imran walked out and continued his way to Shepherd's room. Finally, he stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Come in…" a deep voice heard inside. Imran opened the door slowly. He could see a mid-age man was sitting on the chair and working on the worksheets.

"Good evening, Mr. Shepherd…"

Shepherd lifted his head and stopped his work. "Ah, Mr. Shepherd! What is you wanted to talk with me?"

Imran took a seat in front of Shepherd's desk. He cleared his throat, "You know, Mr. Shepherd…Warfare High School is the greatest school on this city…"

"Of course…Thanks to me as the founder of this school!" Shepherd boasted.

"Yeah, hahaha! Now Mr. Shepherd, the one that I want to talk with you is…" he cleared his throat again. "How if we use our mightiness to dominate this city…and eventually, this world…?"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

**Warfare High School Foundation Building. Shepherd's room.**

"Yeah, hahaha! Now Mr. Shepherd, the one that I want to talk with you is…" he cleared his throat again. "How if we use our mightiness to dominate this city…and eventually, this world…?"

Shepherd frowned, "What did you say? Dominate this…city?"

Zakhaev nodded confidently, "You have to use your power, Mr. Shepherd. Look what you have! Power, trust, skillful men, skillful students…"

Shepherd narrowed his eyes. "What do you want from me? Mr. Zakhaev?"

Zakhaev paused, he didn't expect that he got this response from Shepherd.

"How dare you! Do you think I am a dictator? Do you think I…am….an evil man?" Shepherd chuckled. "I appreciated your suggestion, Mr. Zakhaev! But I'll never…follow what you said to me! Never…"

Zakhaev sighed, "Mr. Shepherd, please…" "Mr. Zakhaev! I want you to get off from my room! Now! Or I'll take your position away…" Shepherd cut away.

Imran Zakhaev gritted his teeth. He stood up and walked out from that room. He rushed to the lift and pressed the button roughly.

"Hmph…if you not come with my plan…then I'll do it myself…" Zakhaev muttered.

* * *

**Doom Stadium.** Where the Freestyle Motocross event held.

"Luckily we got the place here!" Alexandra shrieked. "Wow…! So crowded!"

Ghost looked at her in confused, he never saw her so enthusiastically like that. But, he felt so happy when see her like that.

"You look different now…" Ghost commented.

"Huh?" Alexandra stared back to him. "I can't hear ya, Ghost…The situation is very noisy!"

"Oh, never mind…Forget it…" Ghost smiled and stroked her hair.

Alexandra smiled. Ghost surprised very much of that but Alexandra had looked back at the Motocross area. Ghost shrugged then he looked around the stadium. There were so many spectators there. Yelling, shrieking. Then, something caught his sight. He narrowed his eyes and he thought he recognized someone across there. His sister, Charlotte.

* * *

"Look at that! Wow!" James was awed by the attraction of a biker. "Did you see that, Char? Wow!

"Yeah! Awesome!" Charlotte pretended to attracted. But, at least, she could sit very close with James. Even sometime, James gave her a little hug because very amazed of the biker performances.

"James!"

"Yeah?"

"I like to be with you just like this…for a long time!" she stated, she even didn't know why she said that.

James paused, he turned his sight to the girl. "What did you say?"

"You know what I said…" Charlotte smiled.

James blushed, he turned his sight to Motocross area swiftly. His mind…was confused now.

* * *

Soap put his helmet on. He took a deep breath and hope everything gonna be alright. Then he got to his bike, tried to be one with the bike.

"Okay…I'm gonna show the best attraction tonight!" he smirked. Then he turned his sight to Griggs, who was on fire because Victor's provocation.

"Griggs! Take it easy!" Soap advised his mate.

"Yo Soap! Don't worry! I'll show ya the best! No…not only to ya! But to everyone! Especially, that fuckin' daddy's boy!

Soap rolled his eyed. He was not sure that Griggs was ok.

Vale walked to them. "Okay, next turn is you, Soap! Griggs, you can go after Soap's turn!"

"Copy that…!" Soap and Griggs confirmed together.

Then, the host voice echoed in the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, an unexpected thing will be happened! For you The Freestyle Motocross mania, you'll be screamin' if ya heard this name! Tonight! Live! John MacTavish is here to give ya all his outstanding performances!"

The spectators' yells rumbled at once. Soap rushed out with by his bike to the FMX area. All spectators welcomed him enthusiastically.

"Oh my God…! It's him!" Alexandra gasped. "Why I didn't recognize him before?"

"The new guy in our school, huh?" Ghost narrowed his eyes.

Alexandra was speechless. She knew there's a FMX rider named John MacTavish, but she didn't expect…he was her classmate.

"It can be Griggs also here…?" Alexandra muttered. "They've absented for a long time!"

Ghost stared to her then back to Motocross area. Soap was ready for action. He showed Can Can to Nothing trick for the warm up. Then, he performed Double Grab, Superman, Hart Attack, and for the last…double backflips plus No footer landing.

"LOOK AT THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AN UNBELIEVEABLE! SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE FROM JOHN MACTAVISH! LET'S SEE…THE SCORE!" The Host screamed.

The board score showed 8 for 10 and 2 for 9. Soap smiled, he was still good of that.

"JOHN MACTAVISH GOT 98! WOW! WHO WILL DEFEAT HIM?"

Alexandra jaw dropped, she was hard to breathing when saw Soap's tricks. Then, she took a deep breath.

"AWESOME! Ghost! Did you see that! That was…BLOODY OUTRAGEOUS tricks!" Alexandra shrieked.

"Yeah…I….can't…say anything…." Ghost eyes widened.

Meanwhile….

"Char! Wow! Look at that John MacTavish! Gawd! That's awesome!" James gave Charlotte a slight hug. Charlotte blushed, she also amazed of Soap's attraction, but…James' hug was the most memorable for her.

* * *

At the biker's room…

"Soap! That was….AWESOME!" Griggs laughed.

"Thanks, mate! Now, show me your best!"

Griggs nodded. He gripped the bike handlebar strongly. He swear, he would show the best.

"And now! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The another unexpected FMX rider! GRIGGS!"

The spectator yelled in joy. Griggs also a popular and great-skilled FMX rider.

"Ok, here we go!" Griggs rushed out and did a spectacular entrance.

"Hey! Look! I'm right! He is here!" Alexandra pointed to Griggs.

"Oh…that black man! He's a fun guy!" Ghost commented.

Then Griggs performed a backfilp, Cliffhanger, Superman, Surfer. He did that very well. And, for the closing, he decided to perform a crazy trick.

"Oh man…what will ya do now…" Soap muttered in worry.

Griggs rode his bike to the jump board, then…he performed Kiss of Death.

"GRIGGS PERFORMES KISS OF DEATH! SHALL HE SUCCESS?" the Host shocked.

Soap jaw dropped, "Shit! Are you insane?"

"Hahaha! A fool guy! Hope he will land by head first!" Viktor smirked.

"Griggs! You are heading to hell now!" Soap shrieked.

And the result, Griggs made it out. He performed that crazy trick successfully.

"What the fuck…" Viktor shocked. "He did it?"

But, Griggs couldn't land to the ground successfully. He was thrown up from his bike.

"GRIGGS!" Soap shrieked.

"Hahahhahaha! Why he didn't landing with by his head?" Viktor laughed.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Soap glared to him and was ready to punch him.

"What? You want to punch me, Soap?" he smirked.

Soap lowered his hand then looked to the monitor. He saw Griggs was trying to get up.

"I think I broke my left arm…" Griggs grimaced.

* * *

Dagger Hospital. Modern City. ModWar World.

Soap sat on the chair, waiting for Griggs' medical treatment. He thought Griggs wouldn't use his left arm for a couple months. He felt guilty because make him to join that event. He wasn't alone, Alexandra was there too. She decided to accompanying him .

"If I didn't ask him to come along…"he muttered.

Then the room's door opened. Griggs left's arm was wrapped by gypsum and hung up.

"So, how's your feel?" Soap asked in concern.

"Much better…" Griggs bowed."Lucky I wasn't broke my legs…"

"Your head?" Alexandra asked.

"Just a little scratch…"

"Good then…" Soap sighed in relieved. "How long it take time to recovered?"

"Doctor said…3 months…" Griggs moped.

"Be strong, Griggs…" Alexandra uttered.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

**Mr. Price's house.**

Gaz and Holly was watching movie on home theatre room. Holly sat on the sofa and Gaz laying his head on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Awesome movie…" Holly commented as stroking Gaz hair. "Aw, Gaz! You are such a mollycoddle…get up, the movie has ended…"

Gaz pretended to sleep, but Holly knew that. She tickled Gaz's nose by her hair and was enough to make him felt itchy.

"Hahaha…wake up…!" Holly pinched his cheek.

"Alright…alright!" Gaz laughed and pinched back her cheek. Suddenly, his cellphone ringing. He took it from his pocket.

"Cousin? What's wrong? Huh? Where's your boyfriend? Ok…ok…not your boyfriend…Oh, ok…I'll fetch you…" Then he put the cellphone back to his pocket.

"What's wrong with Alexandra?"

"I don't know…she asked me to fetch her at hospital…" Gaz stood up from his seat.

"Is she?"

Gaz shrugged.

"I'll come with you…let's use my car…"

* * *

**Ghost's house.**

James and Charlotte arrived. Charlotte got off from the bike, took off the helmet and gave it to James.

"Thank you, Charlotte…that was fun! However, I wish Griggs is ok…" he took the helmet.

"Well, no problem! I also thanked to you…"

"So…what will you do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, perhaps do my homework…"

James stared to her. Charlotte blushed. "Umm...James? What are you looking at?"

"You…" he smiled.

"Me?"

James nodded. He took her hands and held them tightly. Charlotte's heart was beating faster.

"Listen, I…want you to know this…" James took a deep breath. "I…love you…"

Charlotte surprised so much. She didn't know what should she do nor she said. Also, didn't expect that innocent boy could say like that.

"Charlotte? I just want you to know…that's all…" he stated.

Charlotte tried to say some words, "J-just that? James? Why?"

"Well…" James bowed, "I am just…afraid that you don't have the same feeling with me…so…" James couldn't finish his words because Charlotte hugged him.

"I know you want to say more than that! Just say it!" Charlotte yelled.

James gasped, "D-do you…have the same feeling with…me?"

"Just say it, James!" Charlotte urged and released her hug.

James smiled, he took a deep breath again. "Charlotte, I love you! Wanna go out?"

Charlotte snorted, "I can't!"

James shocked, "What?"

She laughed, "I mean…I can't throw that away! I love you, too…"

James heart's felt relieved. Then he gave her a deep hug. "Thank you…"

They were hug each other for some minutes 'til Ghost's jaguar came away. Charlotte and James released their hug.

"That's my brother…I wonder how his date was" Charlotte stared to the Jaguar. Ghost came out from the car and closed the door roughly. Something wrong with him.

"Umm…is he ok?" James frowned.

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't know….well, thank you, James! It is such a nice date…"

"Hahaha…never mind! Well…I've to leave now…" Then James kissed her forehead. "See you…, Char…"

Charlotte smiled and waved to him as he leaving away by his bike. Charlotte sighed, "Why all beautiful things always pass so fast?"

She walked in to her house. Inside, she decided to meet her brother. "Ghost…? Ghost?"

Charlotte walked to the kitchen, then she saw Ghost was sitting on a dinning chair, bowed. A glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Oh, brother…don't tell me…you didn't make it out?" Charlotte took a seat across to him.

Ghost didn't give any respond but gulped the whiskey. Charlotte annoyed of her brother's act, she took the whiskey away from Ghost's hand and slapped his cheek softly.

"Hey! You are still alive?" Charlotte crossed her arms. Ghost lifted his head slowly. His blue eyes were showing the sorrow.

"Talk to me, Ghost! What happened? Tell your sister…who knows I can help you…"

"No…nothing happened…" Ghost muttered. "I know you're lying to me!" she snapped.

"Ok! Ok! I've messed up the date! I failed! I…" Ghost shouted.

Charlotte frowned, "What have you done?"

Ghost sighed, "I kissed her…! She got mad! She slapped me and rushed out from my car!"

Charlotte sighed, "See? Strange girl…"

Ghost glanced to Charlotte, he paused for a moment.

"I dislike her…" Charlotte uttered. "But, if you love her… I can't do more…"

Ghost shook his head and messed his blonde hair. "She hates me now…"

Charlotte stood from her seat and walked to back of Ghost, "Why? Why you are thinking like that?" Charlotte gripped his shoulder. "Listen, you can't take a conclusion like that before you know the truth! You are the one who start this…! And as a gentleman…you should…apologized to her….if you still love her…"

Ghost sighed, "I still love her!"

"Okay, then…." Charlotte shrugged.

Ghost raised his eyebrow, "So…thanks for….ehm…the advice…"

Charlotte chuckled and hug her brother from behind, "Never mind!"

"Well, how about yours?"

"Better than you!"

"Hey…tell your brother!"

* * *

**Dagger Hospital.**

Holly and Gaz had arrived at the Hospital. They walked in and looking for where Alexandra was. Eventually, they found her was sitting beside a Mohawk guy. Soap.

"Hey, Alexandra!" Holly ran to her, followed by Gaz.

"Oh, hi…" Alexandra smiled.

Then Holly looked at Soap and Griggs, she recognized them, "You are the new guys, right? By the way, what's wrong with your left arm, Griggs?

"He had an accident…, when performed a FMX trick, he did it…but…failed on landing…" Alexandra explained.

"Whoa…that's terrible…" Gaz groaned.

SOAP'S POV

Wow…There were Alexandra, Holly, and…a guy…I didn't know his name here.

"Oh, Soap! This is Gaz, my cousin…3rd grade student…he's the leader of Military group of our school…" Alexandra introduced him.

"Gaz…" that guy smiled and offered his hand. I smiled back, took his hand and shook it.

"John MacTavish…but you can call me Soap…" I told my name.

"Griggs, just Griggs!" Griggs offered his hand to Gaz.

"Nice to meet you, Soap, Griggs…well, I see you have a potential to join our Military group…" Gaz stared at us.

"Military group…?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh, come on! Warfare High School has some extra activities which are beneath Warfare Foundation monitor…And, Military group is one of them. Also, the most important group…" Gaz explained.

"Well…but, my condition..." Griggs bowed.

"That's ok… You can join first…"

Suddenly, someone's cellphone's rang. Oh, that Gaz's.

"Oh, bloody hell…" he muttered when see the screen.

"Who?" Alexandra frowned."Uncle…" Gaz answered slightly.

"Oh…bugger…" now Alexandra muttered.

Gaz pressed the answer button, and….

"GAZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! ALSO, WHERE'S ALEXANDRA? HER CELLPHONE'S DEACTIVED! BACK TO HOME NOW!" a voice from there shouted out loud, even I could hear it.

"She's here with me…we…will go home now…" Gaz answered and hung off the cellphone.

Holly smiled, "Well, we have to go now…"

Griggs nodded, "Careful guys and thank you!"

"Thank you…" I said to them.

They said good bye and then leaved away.

"They're nice…" Griggs commented.

"Yeah…right…"

THIRD PERSON'S POV

**Somewhere…**

Imran Zakhaev was writing on some papers. He smirked and wish anything that he had written down, would be come true.

"Dad! I'm home!" suddenly a boy who revealed as Viktor Zakhaev rushed into him.

"Oh, my boy! How's your FMX event?" Imran stroked Viktor's hair.

"It's great! Something fun happened with my eternal rival! He got accident! Wow!"

Imran smiled then he gave Viktor one sheet of the papers. Viktor took it.

"What is it, dad?"

"Read it, I want you to help me…and make this plan to be come true…"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

-Soap's POV-

"Oh, Soap! I wanna go to school!"

I rolled my eyes. After spent my Sunday with Griggs, now…he yelled on me. Begging to bring him with me to school.

"Listen, buddy! You stay at home today! That's a deal!" I yelled back and took my car key and my bag.

"Aw…come on, Soap! It will be…" "Blah…blah...blah! I can't hear ya…!" I cut his words as opened the door. "Don't worry, mate! I'll give to ya what I get from school today!"

Griggs growled then I closed the door. Well…it was also his fault anyway. Why he performed that trick! I walked through the corridor, suddenly door room 141 opened. A boy and a girl walked out. Wait! That girl…? And also that boy I met at school's cafeteria. They looked at me then raised their eyebrows.

"Hey, Soap? You live here?" she accosted first.

"I ever met you before?" a boy beside her expected. His face was very similar with Holly's.

I shrugged, "Yeah…I live here at room 147 …and yes…we met at school's cafeteria…"

They gasped in a same time then laughed in a same way. They just like twin….

"Nice…! We are neighbour then…" Holly smiled.

"Why I didn't recognize you before? John MacTavish? Hey, I'm James Ramirez! 1st grade…" he introduced himself.

"I'm John MacTavish, 2nd grade. But you can call me Soap…"

James eyes widened, "Gosh! Why I didn't recognize you before?"

Oh shit. Another fan…

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

Alexandra grimed, she wasn't allowed to use her own vehicle to school that Monday. And, so was Gaz. So, they joined their uncle to the school.

"What? Why you are looking at me like that, young lady?" Mr. Price smirked as glancing at Alexandra's face from rear view.

Gaz looked at his cousin, he laughed.

"What?" Alexandra annoyed.

"Hey…you look want to kill someone…" he chuckled. "Whoa…wish today you won't use the weapon in the armory to hit someone's arse…"

Alexandra snorted and punched Gaz's shoulder.

"Aw…that's…hurt!" Gaz grimaced.

"Stop to flirting your cousin, Gaz…" Mr. Price laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate you, guys…"

* * *

Warfare High School building. The student have been there, ready to get some knowledge. At the parking lot, a Black Jaguar arrived. Then, Ghost and Charlotte came out from the car.

"Brother! Remember what will you do today?" Charlotte smirked to Ghost.

"Yeah, I know…! I know!" Ghost snorted.

"Hey, Rileys!"

Ghost and Charlotte looked to someone who called them. A smart-looking black-eyes guy smiled to them.

"Oh, Paul Jackson! Wassup?" Ghost smiled back.

"Don't forget the military group's activity after school…" he informed us. "Gaz is back…, I know you all missed him…"

"Oh, thank you! Vice leader!" Charlotte thanked to Jackson.

Jackson nodded then leaved away while Ghost and Charlotte were still noticing him.

"Paul Jackson, one of coolest guys of Warfare High School…" Charlotte muttered.

"Hmph…! How about me?" Ghost grinned.

"My brother, Ghost Riley, is the most…annoying guy!" Charlotte laughed as running away from her brother.

"C-Charlotte! Come back here!"

Ghost just wanted to chase his sister when a Chevrolet Camaro and a blue Volvo came and were parked between his black Jaguar. Then, Soap came out from the Camaro while two Ramirez came out from the Volvo.

When Holly saw him, her expression changed. She rushed to Ghost and pulled him to somewhere. While Soap and Ramirez just could see Holly's act in shudder.

"Your sister…is…so fierce…" Soap shuddered.

"Yeah...good you realize it…" James smiled.

"H-hey! Hey!" Ghost protested.

* * *

Now, they were in the military field. Where the military group's activity always held.

"Tell me…what you have done to Alexa…last night?" Holly crossed her arms.

"Aw come on! She didn't tell you 'bout that?" Ghost sighed.

Holly shook her head. "She said that why I didn't ask to ya?"

Ghost messed his hair, "Well...that was my fault…"

Holly sat on a bench and heard to Ghost's story.

"You gotta be kidding me! So, this in only because a kiss?" Holly chuckled. "You're not lying, aren't you?"

"Yeah…and I just have to find the time…so I can talked to her…only me and her…" Ghost bowed.

Holly smiled, she stood from her seat then put her hands on Ghost's shoulder.

"Well…I can help you…" she winked.

"Really?"

"Of course…"

* * *

Alexandra closed the car's door roughly. She didn't care what her uncle was shouting to her.

"My goodness! What happened to her? She could hurt my car…" Mr. Price snorted.

Gaz rolled his eyes, he knew that his uncle loved his white BMW very much. He took his bag then got out from the car.

Alexandra was walking to the building when she saw Holly. She just wanted to call her but Hillary had seen her and waved her hand to her.

"Hello, mate! Hey…, look at your expression! Your face showed that you want to kick someone arse!" Holly chuckled.

"Oh dear…you and Gaz just the same!"

"Come on…I was kidding!" Holly laughed.

"Whatever…"

They just wanted to continue their way when they saw a blue Lamborgini coming in and was parked to the faculty's parking lot. Holly gasped, Alexandra rolled her eyes. She knew that her friend was admiring someone who was driving that car.

"Oh shit…" Alexandra growled. "I'll leave ya, here…"

"Whatever, Alexa…! I just…want…to…see…him…" Holly shrieked.

However, Alexandra still stood there. Then, the man who drove the Lamborgini got off from the car. Beside Holly, there were many girl also admiring this man. Their eyes were staring at him in amazed. The man has a good hairstyle for a mature man, good built body, and good-shaped face. The shaven goatee made his face adorable. Vladimir Makarov, the coolest and hottest teacher of Warfare High School.

"Oh…shit! He is…so…cool!" Holly shrieked.

"You have Gaz!" Alexandra nudged Holly's stomach.

"Heey! Gaz ever said that's ok! I am just admiring Sir. Makarov…"

walked to them, Holly showed her sweetest smile.

"Good morning, sir…" she greeted.

Makarov looked at her, "Morning…" he said as walking passed them.

"Oh…my…goodness! His perfume…! Sooo nice!" Holly shrieked again.

"Ok…ok…let's move…" Alexandra pushed Holly.

* * *

Teacher's Room. Warfare High School.

Makarov grabbed the knob and opened the door. Inside, some teachers had gathered. He walked to his desk, put his laptop on it and took the seat.

"Morning, …" Mr. Vasquez walked to his desk.

"Morning, …what's wrong?"

"We have a meeting after school. Looks like Mr. Zakhaev want to tell us something…" he informed.

"I see…Thank you…" Makarov uttered.

"You're welcome…" then he leaved Makarov.

Makarov sighed then took the Literature text book. He put his glasses on and read it.

The school's bell rang. It was time for get the knowledge from the teacher.

* * *

Literature class.

Alexandra sighed in relieved that Ghost didn't take this class. So she didn't need to see him that morning. Alexandra sat behind while Holly sat in front. Alexandra didn't like to take the front seat anyway. She knew why Holly took the front seat, absolutely so she could as close as possible with .

"Hey, may I sit here?"A boy asked Holly.

Hillary stared at him, she recognized that guy. The one who ever bullying her brother. But, she knew this guy was better than the other guy, Foley.

"Yeah, sure…Dunn" Holly smiled.

"Thank you…" Dunn smiled back.

Then, walked into the class.

"Stand up! Greeting!" Dunn gave the command.

"Good morning, sir!"

"Morning, sit down…" Makarov said as walked to the teacher's desk.

And guess what? Holly always stared at him all time!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Music class. 1ST grade.

"Now, what I have told you last day? That is….I want you one by one…play one song by the music instrument this day…" Mr. Meat said.

The student growled.

"I'll play violin! How 'bout you, James?" Charlotte asked.

"Guitar…I'll play the melody…"

"Wow…it will be cool…" Charlotte smiled.

Mr. Meat cleared his throat as read the absent. "Ok, James Ramirez…you're the lucky number one…"

James gasped, "What the…"

"James! Good luck! Gain a perfect score!" Charlotte cheered his up.

"Well, thanks…!" James stood from his seat and walked to front the class.

"Choose the music instrument…" Mr. Meat pointed his hand to the music instruments.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

James took the guitar, then he sat on the chair. He began to play the melody. It revealed that he performed Romance by the guitar. He performed it beautifully, could hypnotizing all who heard it, even Mr. Meat. After he performed it, everyone in the class gave him a great applause.

"Wow! Ramirez! That's a wonderful opening!"

"Ramirez! Good job!"

Charlotte speechless, she just could give the applause.

"James Ramirez…well done! You're outstanding!" Mr. Meat praised.

James couldn't believe he would get that. "Thank you, Mr. Meat!"

"You may sit now…" Mr. Meat nodded.

Then, Ramirez walked to his seat. Charlotte smiled to him.

"My gosh! James! Your skill is…remarkable!" Charlotte shrieked.

"Thanks, Char!"

"Next, Gary Sanderson!" Mr. Meat announced.

The class suddenly filled in quiet. Roach stood from his seat, everyone stared to him. Wondering what would he take.

Roach walked to the piano and made all student gasped.

"That Roach choose piano!"

"Wow…wish it won't be a nightmare!"

Most students whispered each other. Roach sighed, he was very sad then. But, his spirit wouldn't let him down.

"Quiet!" Mr. Meat yelled. "Well, Sanderson…please begin…"

Roach nodded then scratched his fingers. Then he put his fingers on the piano keys. Then, a beautiful music heard in the room.

"L-listen…"

Roach performed Symphony Nr.40 in Gm -Mozart. His performance was amazing. Even, his style when played the piano was…adorable.

"R-Roach…? How…" Charlotte gasped. She admitted that she was amazed.

Then, Roach finished his performance with an outstanding style. The class still quiet then, Roach raised his eyebrows. Was my performance bad? He thought.

But, suddenly…The great applause and yell heard. Even, everyone in the class stood up.

"Bravo, Roaaaach!"

"Roaaach! You're awesomeee!"

"Gary Sanderson! You are marvellous! You have the talent…,my boy! Since when you have played the piano?" Mr. Meat walked to him.

"Um…since I was 4 years old…" Roach answered.

"Sanderson…meet me in the teacher's room…in the break time…"

"Yes, Mr. Meat…" Roach bowed and walked back to his seat.

"Hey, Roach!" Charlotte called him.

Roach surprised then turned his look to her.

"You're awesome…" she smiled.

Roach blushed, "Um…thanks…" he hit his desk, it was hurt…but he didn't want to show it.

"Ow…it must be hurt!" James giggled.

Then, Mr. Meat cleared his throat again, "Next, Charlotte Riley…"

Charlotte surprised, "Oh dear…"

"Char, good luck!" James put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks…that's help me…"

Then she walked to front of the class, she picked the violin.

"Nice…! Charlotte, please begin…" Mr. Meat nodded.

Charlotte took a deep breath. Then she began to play the melody. She performed Air in G Strings. That girl enjoyed her play so she could make the music heard so natural. And, just like James' and Roach's, she got a great applause.

"I can't believe this! I did it!" she shrieked.

* * *

Break time…

Holly was standing beside the biology lab, waiting for Alexandra.

"Goddammit…where is she…?" she grumbled.

Some minutes later, finally Alexandra came. Holly rolled her eyes, "I've been waiting for ya! Where the hell did ya go?"

"Sorry…Mr. Vasquez looked for me…so I…" "Ok...ok…I understand! Now, let's get in…" Holly pulled her into the lab.

Inside the lab, Holly opened the window. Alexandra looked around.

"So…you said that Mr. Rook want us to observed something? Where's the subject?" Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Oh, shit! I forgot!" Holly gasped.

"Holly!" Alexandra growled.

"I'm sorry now! Well, I'll take it! You wait here, ok?" Holly walked to the door.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes, "All right! Move fast!"

Holly raised her thumbs then leaved the room immediately. Alexandra sighed, she walked to the window. That girl stared outside, she could see the teacher's parking lot from there. Suddenly, she heard the door opened.

"Hey…so fast..." she still stared outside. No answer…Alexandra curious, then she turned back. And, she couldn't believe who was in the room now. That was not Holly. But, that was Simon Riley a.k.a. Ghost. She froze in place while Ghost walking to her. That guy smiled.

"Hi…" he accosted.

"What do you want?" Alexandra sighed.

"Well…I..." Ghost took a deep breath. "…I just want to apologize…."

"For what?"

"Alexandra…" Ghost frowned.

Alexandra rushed to the door but Ghost held her hand.

"Ghost! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Please, Alexandra! Listen to me!"

"What? Just say it then!" Alexandra glared, but…also there was the tear in her eyes.

Noticing this, Ghost pulled her to his hug and made the girl surprised. Ghost hugged her tightly. Feel like he didn't want to let her go.

"I'm so sorry, Alexa…I'm so sorry! I made a mistake, and I admitted that. I was impolite, right? I'm so sorry!"

Alexandra was speechless. She admitted that she liked to be in his hug. She could feel the warmth filled her heart.

"Well, actually…that I night…I want to tell you my feeling…" Ghost took a deep breath. "I love you, Alexandra…"

Alexandra's eyes widened. Her heart was beating faster. And, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cried on Ghost's chest and hugged him back.

"Ghost! You have to know this….! I can't hate you! Although, you've hurt my heart, but I can't hate you!" Alexandra cried.

Ghost smiled, he stroked her hair. "Thank you…"

"Ghost, you also have to know this…"

"What is it?"

"Y-you…you are…you are my…my first love…" Alexandra stated.

Ghost surprised, "W-what?"

"I didn't need to say it twice, Ghost…" she muttered.

"But…how?" Ghost gasped. "I mean…I didn't expect that…you…"

"Why you didn't expect?"

Ghost gazed to her watery eyes, "Because…you also my first love…" Then he wiped her tears by his finger.

"G-Ghost?"

"I interested with you since we was at 1st grade…You're a mysterious girl…but, that's why interested with you! You always make me curious and make me to…know you for further…" Ghost chuckled. "That's…weird?"

Alexandra shook her head, "No…not at all! Ghost, thank you…"

"So…I want you to say that…" Ghost smiled.

"Say what?"

"Come on, Alexa…I've said it to you…Now is your turn!"

Alexandra blushed, but she tried to say it. The feeling that she had been kept for a long time. "I love you, Ghost…Love you so much…"

Ghost smiled, "I love you more…more…and more!"

And, Ghost gave her a polite kiss. Alexandra too surprised of that and Ghost laughed.

"So…you're officially being my girlfriend now…!" Ghost laughed. "You can't deny it…"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the chemistry lab. Holly laughed to herself. "Mission accomplished…"

"What accomplished?" Gaz suddenly had stood beside her, enough to make surprised.

"G-Gaz!"

"Answer me, what accomplished?" Gaz was curious.

"My biology test…yeah! I passed my biology test…" she wide smiled.

Gaz knitted his forehead. "Good…, now…would you get away from there? I want to get in…"

Holly gasped, she looked for an idea. "Um, Gaz! Let's go to cafeteria, shall we? I'll treat you!"

"Huh? You said that you're in diet, don't you?" Gaz frowned.

"Ow, Gaz…please!" Holly begged, took his hand and then pulled him to the cafeteria. Gaz just could follow her, helpless.

"By the way…we have the military practice after school…" Gaz told.

"Nice…when you weren't here….The military group is...pissed off us!"

"Really? What's wrong with Paul Jackson?"

"He couldn't replace you, Gaz…!"

to be continue


	10. Chapter 10

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL

**Warfare High School building**

**Meeting room**

**14.05**

The teachers have gathered around the table. They were wondering what Zakhaev would tell them. Then, Zakhaev stood from his seat. He cleared his throat before began to talk.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen! I thanked because you like to attend this meeting...

Well, as you know…Warfare High School has a great power in this city. The school staff, the student…have such great potential to rule…this city…and then…this world…"

Most of them gasped and whispered each other.

"Rule…the world?" Vasquez frowned.

"! What the hell are you talking about?" Price raised his eyebrow.

"Calm down, gentlemen! For the detail…I'll give you this paper…! Mr. Price, do you mind to give these papers to them?"

Price took the papers then gave it to all staff. Then they read what has written on it. Their eyes widened as read it.

"Mr. Zakhaev! I'm sorry, but…are you insane?" Price glared.

"Why ? This is our chance!" Zakhaev glared back.

"You can't use our student to do this all! You can't! They are trained to be useful for people! And now, you want use them to do this madness? To change this world to be like what you want?" Price shouted.

"I agree with Mr. Price! We are dedicated to give them our knowledge for their future…So they can decide their own destiny!" Vasquez added.

Zakhaev gritted his teeth. "Gentlemen! Please think it twice before you say it!"

"I'm sure with what I've said…" Price stated. "Have you discussed this plan with Mr. Shepherd?"

"I have…"

"And what he said?"

"He refused this plan…"

"See? Even he disagreed!" Price snorted.

"Please you have to think what we would get if this plan will be come true! Power, money, the world shall be bow before us!" Zakhaev shouted.

"And I won't come with you!" Price crossed his arms and stood from his seat.

"Yeah, me too!" Vasquez followed Price.

"So do I!" Meat stood from his seat, then followed by Rook the biology teacher, Volker the chemistry teacher while Makarov and some teacher only seat on place, do nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile…

**Military Field. Warfare High School.**

Gaz and Jackson were standing on observe tower. Jackson sighed then leaned against Gaz's shoulder.

"They don't like me…when you transferred to another school, this military group dead…" Jackson beefed.

"Why? You're a great leader! Skilful in military, that's why you was choose by Mr. Shepherd as the vice-leader…" Gaz cheered his up.

"That girl…" he grumbled.

"Who?" Gaz frowned.

"Your girlfriend…"

"What's wrong with her?" Gaz was curios now.

"She made a provocation…, threw me off…said the bad thing about me…and most of our members came with her…" Jackson sighed again.

"R-really?" Gaz eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend did that.

"It seems, she still hate me…" Jackson muttered as walking away from there.

Gaz snorted. He absolutely knew about that, his girlfriend's demeanour. Then, he climbed down the leader.

"Alright! Line up!" he barked to the member. "Jackson, you bring the attendance list?"

Jackson nodded then offered the list to Gaz.

Gaz frowned as read the list. "Wow…6 month I leave…and as you said, this group dead…" Gaz lifted his head from the list to saw the line. "And now I'll resurrect it back…"

"Sorry…" "No…you don't need to apologize, I'll talk to her after this…" Gaz smiled and looked back to the list.

"Third grade…! Foley!"

"Present!"

"Ozone!" "Standing by!"

"Scarecrow!" "Roger!"

"Toad!" "Present!"

"Archer!" "Present!"

"Royce!" "Present!"

"Kiril!" "Present!"

"Lev!" "Present!"

"Viktor!" "Present!"

"Pelayo!" "Present"

And the rest of 3rd grade….(A/N: I can't mention all!)

"Second grade! Simon Riley!" "Roger!"

"Jake Dunn!" "Hooah!"

"Viktor Zakhaev!" "I'm here…"

"Alexandra Price!" "Here…"

"Holly Ramirez!" "Present!"

"West!" "Present!"

"Nikolai!" "Da! Present!"

And the rest of 2nd grade….

"First grade! Gary Sanderson!" "Present!"

"Charlotte Riley!" "Here!"

"James Ramirez!" "Yeah! Here!"

"Joseph Allen!" "Present!"

And the rest of 1st grade….

"I see there's a F.N.G here…" Jackson looked to Soap, who was standing behind Ghost.

Gaz walked to Soap and stood in front of him. "Name!"

"John MacTavish, senior!"

"Bloody hell, someone please help me to show this guy how to introducing yourself!" Gaz shouted. "Dunn! Show to him!"

"Yes, senior! Dunn, Jake! 2nd grade! 38213456!" Dunn shouted.

"You heard him? Now, repeat yours!"

"MacTavish, John! 2nd grade! 48117777!"

"That's it…! For a F.N.G, it is nice that you remember your school ID…By the way...where's your friend?"

"Taking some rest,senior!"

"Right..."

"Nice, all of the members are here now…" Gaz walked around the line. "So, after 6 month, I want to see your skill progress!"

The members froze at place now. If Gaz known as a nice and calm person, while when in military group he was a fierce guy. Never play game with him, or you're "dead".

"West! Get from the line and take that M4A1!" Gaz barked as pointing to the weapon on the table.

"Yes, senior!" West ran to the weapon then grabbed it. "Ready, senior!"

"Go to the station 1! Jackson, take control of targets…"

"Roger that…"

"West! You have to take down 20 targets in 20 seconds perfectly! Never miss a single target!" Gaz shouted.

"Yes, senior!" West was nervous now. Cold sweat rolled over his cheek.

"NOW!"

West aimed to the targets, shot down the targets. But, he did that bad. West only could shot 10 targets.

Gaz rushed to him and took the M4A1 roughly. West was hopeless now, waiting for what Gaz would do.

"See? See what you have here? It is because you underestimate military group!" Gaz barked. "And I know! Most of you also underestimate how important the practice in military group! How can you believe what a girl said to you!"

Holly gasped. Gaz must be mentioning about her.

"I'll make you see…how awesome Paul Jackson's skill in military!" Gaz offered the M4A1 to Jackson.

"Gaz?"

"Do it! Go to the station…"

Jackson took the M4A1 and walked to the station. He reloaded the weapon and aimed down the sight. Then Gaz began to control the targets as Jackson shot it down perfectly. The members just could amaze of that.

"See?" Gaz glared to them, then…to Holly. "Don't bring your personal problem to this group…"

That girl bowed. She was shamed, and didn't dare to stare him.

"Alright! Let's begin the practice!" Gaz shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the teacher's parking lot, a silver Mazda parked in. Then, a mid-age male came out. He looked around then walked to the building. His step stopped when he heard some commanding bark from the military field. He smiled then continued his way to the building.

The man walked through the corridor in haste but he suddenly stopped in front of meeting room.

* * *

The debate of Zakhaev's plan still held. Zakhaev realized that Makarov interested of his plan, it was showed from his eyes. Zakhaev knew that.

Noticing this, Zakhaev liked to ask him, but, suddenly the door opened and Shepherd came in. Zakhaev shocked, it was unexpected.

"I've heard everything…Mr. Zakhaev! You are fired!" Shepherd barked.

"H-how can you?" Zakhaev still shocked.

"You don't need to know! And that's true…you tried to invite the staff to join into your crazy plan!" Shepherd crossed his arms. "You better to get away from here, now…"

"You heard him, Mr. Zakhaev…" Price said as showed the tapper.

Zakhaev glared at him, "P-Price! How cunning…" "I'm the one who asked him to do this job for me, Mr. Zakhaev!" Shepherd took off his earpiece.

"Check mate…" Shepherd smirked.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL**

"You can't do this to me, Mr. Shepherd!" Zakhaev glared.

"Of course, I can…" Shepherd took his .44 Magnum from his coat then pointed it to Zakhaev.

Zakhaev shocked, "You….!"

"Now…pack your stuff and get hell outta from here…" Shepherd muttered in a dark tone.

Makarov narrowed his eyes, but he just could sit on his seat. He had his own plan. Zakhaev snorted and before rushed out from the room he mumbling something but Shepherd everyone on the room didn't hear it.

After Zakhaev leaved, Shepherd looked at the entire room. Then he stared at Price.

"Mr. Price, you will be replacing Zakhaev's position now…That's my order…" Shepherd uttered.

Price surprised, he stood from his seat and bowed to Shepherd. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Shepherd nodded. "Whoever dares to against my order and my rule…you may get your ass from Warfare Foundation…"

* * *

"Wow…what a day!" Charlotte leaned his back against the seat. She was in Holly's blue Volvo, but James who drove it now. Holly had him to go home first.

"Yeah, you see Gaz barked to us? I was scared…" James sighed.

"Looks like he was angry with your sister…"

"Yeah, wish their relationship will be ok…"

"Hey, how if we have some cup of tea at there?" Charlotte pointed to a café.

James nodded. "Okay…good idea!"

"Okay…here we are…"

Ghost took Alexandra to her house with his black Jaguar.

"Thank you, Ghost…hm…It seems my uncle and Gaz haven't arrived at home…"

"By the way, I saw silver Mazda on teacher's parking lot…looks like that's Mr. Shepherd's..."

"Really? Yeah, it is him…" Alexandra opened the door. "Thank you, Ghost…"

"Wait…you don't want to give me a kiss?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, then kissed his forehead.

"Okay…hehe, thank you, honey!" Ghost blushed.

"See ya tomorrow, my sweetie Ghost…" Alexandra laughed then got off from the car.

"I'll call you this night!"

Alexandra nodded then waved to him before walked to her house. Ghost was still waiting there until Alexandra came into her house. After that, he drove away the car from there.

* * *

**School's park. Warfare High School building.**

"Gaz…I'm sorry…" Holly muttered.

"What? I can't hear you…"

"Gaz?"

"Holly! When you will change, huh?" Gaz scolded her. That girl just could bow, she didn't dare to stare at Gaz.

"Holly, looked at me! And answer my question!"

The girl tried to look at him and her heart was beating faster than before. Gaz really got mad now.

"I'll try, Gaz…"

"Try? How many times you promised that to me? My dear, listen! This demeanour will disadvantage people around you!"

"I'm so sorry, Gaz!"

"Why you have to hate Jackson? Now, you have me, my dear! Why you still have to hate him?"

Holly was speechless now. She remembered the past. The time when she still had no special relationship with Gaz.

"You promised that you'll change soon and soon…and soon!" he yelled.

"Gaz! Gimme time! It is hard for me to…" "I have give ya a long time!" Gaz cut her words.

The girl couldn't do anything now. Gaz really really got mad now.

"You know what you have done? Most of school member have no progress of their skill! Including you! What will be happened if someday Warfare Foundation needs our help?"

"Gaz…I'm sorry…"

"Stop that SORRY! Don't apologize to me! I don't need that!" Gaz snorted then he walked away from her.

"Gaz! Where will you going?" Holly shouted.

"Go home!" Gaz shouted back as still walking away.

"Y-you are leaving me alone?"

Gaz stopped his step. Then he turned around. "Never try to talk to me if you haven't changed yet!" and he continued his walk.

"Gaz…" she dropped a single tear. And, she cried.

* * *

**Zakhaev's house.**

"Dad! I'm home!" Viktor rushed to his father's room. "Dad! I have a good news!"

"Really?" Imran lifted his head. "Tell me…"

"Here! The list of student who are like to join our plan!" Viktor offered him the paper.

Imran took it then read the list. He nodded. "Not bad, my son! You got 30% of students…"

Viktor laughed, "How about you, dad?"

Imran sighed, "Well, I…" he couldn't finish his words because the house bell was rang. Then he walked out from his room.

Imran grabbed the knob and opened the door. And, he surprised of what he saw in front of him now.

"Good evening, Mr. Zakhaev…" Makarov smiled. Behind him there were another people. Lev, Kiril, and Viktor.

* * *

Gaz just rushed in when Alexandra opened the door for him. That girl really confused.

"Hey! Where's uncle? And, what the hell happened? You look terrible!" Alexandra yelled, but Gaz had been in his room.

Alexandra walked to the room then knocked the door. "Gaz!"

No answer…

"Gaz! You ok? Would ya tell me your problem?"

No answer again…

"Don't say you…clash with Holly?"

No answer….again…

"GAZ! Are you alive? Hey! Answer me! What happened?"

"Go away, cousin! I need to be alone now!" Gaz yelled from inside.

Alexandra sighed. "Whatever…I just hope…she's ok now…"

* * *

Charlotte was walking to her home. She couldn't stop to smile, James was a romantic guy. She wondered, they would have a candle light dinner on next date.

"You ok?"

Charlotte back to her world, Ghost was noticing him. He was frowning.

"You can't stop smiling!" Ghost walked to his sister then put his hand on her forehead. "Hmm…"

Charlotte laughed and slapped Ghost's hand from her forehead. "I'm ok, brother! Even…better!"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "Okay, what a day, huh? You got a kiss from your boyfriend?"

"You bet! Hahahaha!"

"Na…it wasn't only ya! I also got one from her!" Ghost smirked.

"Fine…! The conclusion is…this is a good day!"

"Agree…" Ghost laughed and pinched Charlotte's cheek.

"Ouch! Hey!" Charlotte pinched back his cheek.

* * *

"So…I can go to school tomorrow? Aw, yeah! I want to join that military club!"

"Take it easy, Griggs! You can't do everything with that condition..." Soap grumbled as having his dinner.

"Yea yea, I know... but, you know I could do anything what I want...! Even only by one arm like this..." Griggs threw a seat pillow to Soap.

"W-Watch out for the dinner!" But too late, the pillow messed up Soap's dinner.

"Oo..ow!"

"GRIGGS! I'LL KICK YER ARSE!" Soap yelled.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL**

**Zakhaev's house.**

**66th street.**

**08.00 p.m**

Zakhaev nodded and amazed of Makarov's skill. It revealed that Makarov had invited some people for the plan.

"Makarov, really…you have the talent!" Zakhaev praised.

"Hmph, thank you, Mr. Zakhaev…It is inspired from you…" Makarov sipped his coffee.

Zakhaev put the map on the table. That was Modern city map. Some place had been circled by red marker.

"This is the base for our organization…I've ordered my best men to manage the bases…" Zakhaev pointed to the marked area. "Our main base is here…!"

Makarov nodded. "Hm…interesting! That's a strategic place…! How about this house?"

"My son will use this house as his base…" he glanced to his son.

"Nice, and when it will begin?" Makarov leaned his back.

"Dad! I have an idea…" Viktor Zakhaev raised his hand.

"What is it, Viktor?"

"Yes, sir?" another Viktor answered. Viktor from 3rd grade.

"Not you, fool! But him! My son…" Zakhaev snorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir…" Viktor from 3rd grade blushed while Kiril and Lev chuckled to him.

"Continue…" Zakhaev let Viktor Zakhaev talked.

"How about if we invade Warfare High School from inside?"

Zakhaev frowned, "No! You can't take the risk! Your men won't survive…" then he took an envelope, he opened it, pouring the some papers on the table. Those were the photos.

"These are…the most dangerous students for our plan…"

Everyone looked at the photos on the table. Zakhaev took one.

"First, Gaz, the leader of military group, you already know about him…" Zakhaev uttered. Everyone nodded together. Then, Zakhaev took another one.

"Second, Paul Jackson, the vice-leader of military group…He is stolid, but…his skill is remarkable…Almost same with Gaz's skill…" he put it back and took another one.

"Third, Simon Riley, member of military group…he is fast and smart…" he put it back.

"Those are for the students…while for the teacher are…Price and Vasquez…"

Suddenly, the room filled in silence.

"Our priority is…to kill them…" Zakhaev muttered in dark tone.

* * *

**Bravo apartment.**

**Room 141.**

**21.00 p.m**

"Sister…? Open the door,please…"

"Leave me alone, James…" Holly sobbed.

"Sister…! Please, let's talk…I'm worrying bout ya…" James growled.

"Thanks, James…but surely, I need to be alone!"

James sighed, he shook his head, "Girl…"

Suddenly, the door was knocked by someone. James looked at the clock. He grumbled, who that might be? James walked to the door and took a peep from the hole. And, he shocked of what he saw.

"W-what is he doing here…?" James muttered. He took a deep breath then opened the door slowly. A mid-age male stood in front of him now. That man smiled when saw him.

"Dad! What are you doing? Look at the time!" James grumbled.

"Jamie…my son? You don't like if I pay a visit?" he frowned.

"Err…I didn't mean like that…." James sighed and allowed him to come in. "Do you like to have a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you, Jamie…By the way, where's your sister?"

"Um…she is…" James couldn't finish his words because Holly rushed out from her room.

"Ah, my daughter…!" he opened his arms.

Holly eyes widened. "DAD? It is almost late of night!" she shrieked as walking to him then gave him a deep hug.

"Yeah…I'm just missing you and Jamie…" he chuckled.

"Surely, you're so busy, huh?" James snorted as walking to the kitchen.

"Well, as you see…As the leader of Warfare Foundation…my duty is so heavy…" he sighed.

So, it revealed. Shepherd was their father.

"My dear? What happened? You just cry all day?" Shepherd noticed Holly's swollen eyes as taking the seat.

"Ah…well, yeah…" "She even didn't want to tell me, dad!" James yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut up, James!" Holly yelled back. "This is my personal problem…and I also won't tell you, dad…"

Shepherd chuckled. "About Gaz, huh?"

Holly's face turned red. "W-what?"

"Looks like my guess always right…" Shepherd smirked. "But, I like that guy…Very talented..."

"Don't say that…." Holly grumbled.

Then James came with three cups of coffee on a tray. He put it on the table then took the seat beside his sister.

"Oh, I have something to tell to you...my children…" Shepherd said as taking his coffee then sipped it.

"About what?" Holly leaned his back.

"About what happened this afternoon on the meeting room and about a threat for the High School…"

* * *

**The next day….**

**Warfare High School building.**

Gaz came out from his Dark Green BMW, he arrived quiet early that morning. Just some student looked were walking around the school area. Some were sitting on the bench. Gaz sighed then walked to the military field.

When he arrived there, he saw Viktor Zakhaev and some students were discussing something. Gaz took a hide behind an apple tree. He could saw Viktor was talking and the others were listening to him seriously. Gaz frowned, he was curious what happened there because he bet he could hear Viktor mentioned his name and Paul Jackson several times. At last, they dismissed and walked into the school.

Gaz decided to find out what they planned. Because now, he felt something was wrong there.

Alexandra drove her red Ferrari to the school. On the way, he saw Soap's Chevrolet Camaro. She decided to chase him. Alexandra lowered her car window then hit the horn.

-SOAP's POV-

I saw a red Ferrari beside my car, then it revealed that was Alexandra. She sounded the horn then smiled to me.

"Hey, Alexa!" I accosted her, then an idea crossed my mind. "Hey, how if we take a race to the school? The winner will be treated by the loser!"

"Good idea!" she nodded then drove her car faster.

"What? You want to driving like a hell again?" Griggs glared.

"This is my car, Griggs!" I smirked. Then I hit the accelerator and was ready to chase her.

-Third person's POV-

"Huh?" Holly was confused because the school area wasn't crowded. She looked at her watch. Something's wrong there because usually at that time, the school was crowded.

She just wanted to get out from her blue Volvo when she saw a Chevrolet Camaro was coming with high speed then was parked beside her car. Her eyes widened as a red Ferrari also was coming with high speed and then was parked left side of her car. Then she got out from her car and glared at both of those cars.

"Soap! Alexa! What the hell are you doing? You want to kill me?" she yelled.

When he was walking to his class, Gaz met Jackson and his uncle in front of his class. Jackson and Price then looked at him.

"Gaz, it is good you are here, now…" Price uttered.

"Uncle, you feel the same? Something's wrong…." "Yeah, I know, Gaz…" Price cut his words.

"Mr. Shepherd just gave me an intel…" Price whispered to Gaz.

"What is it?"

"Our school in danger…prepare your military group…"

"Bloody Hell…." Gaz muttered.

"Mr. Shepherd going to come here, he will give us the brief…" Price put his hand on Gaz's shoulder. "This is the time, Gaz…this is the time…"

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**The next day...**

**Closer to the day...**

"Simon? Is there no school activity today?" Charlotte frowned as walking into the school building.

"Yeah…I dunno, sis…" Ghost looked around. "Did we come too early?"

"No way…look at the watch!" she showed her watch to Ghost.

"Okay…okay, something happened here…?"

Suddenly, Price's voice heard through the corridor from the speaker.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen! Today, there's no study activity, but please gather on military field at 08.00 a.m…Thank you for your attention…"

Ghost sighed, "I wonder…what the hell is happening here…."

"Yeah, me too…" Charlotte shrugged.

Math Classroom.

"You hear that?" Alexandra glanced to Holly.

"Yeah! No study today!" Holly raised her hands.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Bloody hell, Holly…You can't be serious…"

"Um…ok…" Holly cleared her throat. "Something bad will be happened…"

"What is it?" Alexandra narrowed her eyes.

"My dad got an intel…That Imran Zakhaev is planning an invention to our school…" Holly whispered.

Alexandra gasped, "What?"

"And…I feel guilty now…" Holly face-palmed. "Some students…their skill progress…how they face this all….?" she sobbed.

"Aw, come on, Holly! There's no time to regret! This is time to make everything better!" Alexandra put her hand on Holly's shoulder.

"You're right….but you know that I and Gaz are breaking now, don't you…?" Holly wiped her tear.

"Break?"

"Yeah, just for a while…'Till I could change my bad habit…" she tried to smile.

Alexandra sighed in relieve. "Oh, I see…You can do this, my friend…" she offered her a tissue. "Gaz always love you…"

* * *

**Warfare Foundation Building. Modern City.**

**Day One.**

**07.30 a.m**

Shepherd stared outside. He was waiting for the Vice-Leader of Warfare Foundation so they could depart together to Warfare High School. Shepherd was impatient that time, he took his cellphone then called him.

"Yes, my friend? I'm on the way…" a voice with strong Scottish accent answered from there.

"On the way?" Shepherd frowned.

"Yeah…on the way to Warfare High School…"

Shepherd annoyed now, "Ok…I'll depart now…"

"What? You haven't departed yet?"

"Because I'm waiting for ya!" Shepherd yelled.

"Oh, Shepherd…I appreciate that…but surely I…." "We've made an appointment! You forgot?" Shepherd cut his words.

"My goodness, I forgot! Sorry, lass!" he apologized.

Shepherd face-palmed, "Ok…see you there!" he hung up the call.

"Marshall! Marshall!" Shepherd barked.

Marshall, Shepherd's personal assistant rushed out to the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring my bag and the other tools to my car! We are Oscar Mike!" he walked out.

* * *

**Warfare High School Building. Modern City.**

**Day One.**

**07.45 a.m**

"Senior Gaz!" Soap shouted.

Gaz turned around and saw Soap and Griggs was heading to him.

"Yes, Soap? May I help you?"

"This is Griggs, he'd like to sign up..."

Gaz noticed Griggs' arm. "Could you wait till your arm fully recovered?" he smiled.

"But, Gaz..." Griggs pouted.

"There's no but...Please understand, my friend..." Gaz put his hand on his shoulder. "You may go back home, there's no study activity today..Soap you stay..."

"What?" Griggs frowned.

"I'm sorry, Griggs... you can't do anything with that condition...You need both of your arms to join military activities..." Gaz told him.

Griggs sighed, he know that would be happened. He began to blame himself of this.

"Okay then...I'll back to apartment now..."

"Need a ride?" Soap asked.

"No! I can do it myself..." he said as leaving.

* * *

Alexandra and Holly were walking to Military field when they saw a black Lotus was parked on the teacher's parking lot.

"No way…" Alexandra eyes widened. "He was back?"

"Oh…The best friend of my father…also, the vice-leader of Warfare Foundation…" Holly smiled.

Alexandra nodded, "I miss him so much!" then she ran to the car.

The driver came off from the car then opened the door for someone, who had the car. The Vice-Leader of Warfare Foundation. Sir MacMillan.

"Father!" Alexandra shrieked.

"Oh…Alexa…!" MacMillan opened his arms and Alexandra hugged him tightly.

"Why you didn't tell me before?" Alexandra frowned.

"The situation is emergency…so I didn't have time to tell you that I'll back…" MacMillan stroked her hair.

"But, I'm happy you're okay…I'm proud of you, dad…"

Holly smiled as seeing that touching scene. But, she wondered then looked at her watch…why her daddy hasn't come yet?

Then Ghost and Charlotte came, they were on the way to Military field.

"Oh, Rileys!" Holly accosted them.

"Hi, Holly!" Charlotte smiled. "Where's James?"

"Aw…my sister-in-law…you miss him?" Holly asked in flirting tone.

"H-hey…!" Charlotte blushed.

Ghost and Holly chuckled, then Ghost saw Alexandra and MacMillan were walking to them. And, an idea across Holly's mind.

"Oh, Holly! How are you?" MacMillan accosted her.

"I'm good, Sir MacMillan, you?"

"Better than you…" he chuckled.

"She lying, dad…" Alexandra smirked.

Holly then smirked back, "Sir, you want to meet your son-in-law?" then she put her hand on Ghost shoulder. "It is him!"

Alexandra and Ghost's face turned red.

"Oh…haha! Sharon my dear! You have a good sense of boy here…" MacMillan noticed Ghost.

"D-dad…!" Alexandra yelled.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra's father, Sir MacMillan…Take care of her, ok?" MacMillan offered his hand to Ghost.

"I'm Simon Riley, nice to meet you, Sir….I'll do my best!" Ghost took his hand shook it well.

Holly chuckled.

"Hey! I'll kick yer arse!" Alexandra chased her and Holly escaped to Military field.

Charlotte also laughed when saw that scene."Brother, looks like…we have a big family here…"

Ghost smiled, "Perhaps…"

**to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Teacher's Parking Lot. Warfare High School building. Modern City.**

**Day One. 07.55 A.M**

Shepherd came out from his silver Mazda. He looked at his watch then cursed on his mind.

"Marshall! Bring those stuffs into the meeting room!" Shepherd barked as walking in.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Shepherd!"

* * *

-Gaz's POV-

I was standing by on military field. But suddenly, I saw Uncle Price was walking to me.

"Go to meeting room with them now. The brief will begin soon…" he told me as offered a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir!"

Uncle nodded then got in to the building back. I looked at the paper. That was the name list whose would be joining the brief. I took a deep breath then shout out the names.

"Listen! The name that I call for, please come to me!

Paul Jackson! Simon Riley! Foley! Jake Dunn! John MacTavish! Alexandra Price! H-Holly Ramirez! Gary Sanderson! James Ramirez! Charlotte Riley!"

Shit, why I have to doubt when reading her name? Ah, forget it. Then, they walked to me.

"What is it, senior?" Dunn asked.

"Go to meeting room, now…" I commanded.

"M-Meeting room?" James was unsure.

"It is, my friend…now, move!"

Then they got in to the building. I saw Holly was walking passed me, she glanced to me, but…I tried to don't care of her. I could see the sorrow in her eyes when I did that. Actually, I didn't want to do that and my heart was hurt. She stopped her step. Oh, no….what would she do now? Please, just walk into the building! I yelled in my heart. I held my breath, I didn't want she talk to me now. But, then she continued her step to the building. I sighed in relieved.

I walked forward to the rest of students, ready to give them some instruction.

"Listen up! For you who didn't attend the military activity when I wasn't here, please ask your senior to teach you! Scarecrow! You take control…."

"Roger that!"

"I'll back soon…" then I turned around and walked in to building.

* * *

-3rd person's POV-

**Meeting Room.**

"Ah, welcome, Mr. Shepherd…We've been waiting for you…" Price welcomed him.

"I apologize…Now, we can start the brief…" Shepherd took out his laptop from the case, and then put it on the table.

"Wow, Holly…Sorry to say this, but your father is just like you, huh? Come late…" Alexandra whispered.

"Darn it..." Holly grumbled.

"Wait a minute, where's Gaz?" Ghost crossed his arms, then the door opened and Gaz walked in.

"Wew…just about time…" Ghost shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I've to give some instruction to my men…" Gaz bowed to Shepherd, MacMillan, and Price.

"That's ok, please, just taking your seat, Gaz…" Shepherd said as working on his laptop.

"Yes, sir…" then Gaz looked around to find an empty seat.

Holly eyes widened, she just realized that the only empty seat was beside her. She grumbled in her mind. She could see Gaz sighed when find the only empty seat. However, he had to take that seat.

"Ghost…I bet their heart is beating fast now…" Alexandra whispered to Ghost who sat beside her. Ghost chuckled and nodded.

Now, everything was in the place. Shepherd was ready to give the brief. In that room there were Shepherd, MacMillan, Price, Vasquez, Rook, Meat, Volker, and the rest of the chosen student.

"Ladies and gentlemen, most of us have known what is happening now…Imran Zakhaev and his son, Viktor Zakhaev have gathered power to destroy us. And going to take control of this city..."

"Really?" Dunn stood from his seat and made Foley face-palmed of his act. "Um…sorry…" Dunn sat back.

"Wait...where's Makarov?" Shepherd asked.

"I've tried to call him...but, there was no answer..." Price told him.

"My goodness...it can't be if he's on Zakhaev's side?" Holly gasped.

"If that's true..., Zakhaev is lucky then... Makarov is a skilful person..." Shepherd sighed.

Shepherd cleared his throat, "However, let's continue then. Last time, I sent Sir MacMillan to lead an investigation of this problem. And we got a lot of Intel, thanks to him…" Then Shepherd allowed MacMillan to explain what he got.

MacMillan typed some words then the map of Modern City appeared on the projector screen. "Imran Zakhaev had planned this since last year, and now he already got the power to take control this city…"

"And we have to protect this city…" Ghost uttered.

"It is, Simon…That's why I gathered you here…" Shepherd nodded. "The peace of Modern City is our responsibility..."

MacMillan cleared his throat, "Zakhaev had built some base on this city, and some place had revealed…those are here…here…and here…"

"Where's their main base?" Gaz asked.

MacMillan clicked on the red mark at north of the map. Most of them gasped when looked at the screen.

"How could it be?" Vasquez snorted.

"The former base of Warfare Foundation…" Alexandra muttered.

"I ever go there once, that place is awesome…" Charlotte commented.

"But, how?" James frowned.

Shepherd stood from his seat. "Zakhaev bought it a year ago…"

The room suddenly filled in silence. Then MacMillan cleared his throat again.

"Zakhaev's power…approximately 6000 men…." he uttered. "Plus, he had a partner, Khaled Al-Asad, provided the ammunition supply…approximately 2000 men…"

"Eight thousand?" most of the students gasped.

"H-how that old fart got such many of men?" Dunn growled.

"Don't worry…Some people from The Foundation can help us…Also, I know the skill of military and warfare weapon group are above the average…" Shepherd uttered.

"Oh, my god…" Holly face palmed.

"And we can look for volunteers…" Shepherd added. "If that is necessary…"

"There will be so many death…." Foley shook his head.

"It is…and you know that's the risk if you enlist to Warfare High School…" Price told.

"Now, Mr. Shepherd…please continue the brief…" MacMillan sat back on his seat.

Shepherd walked to the laptop. Then he typed some words. The list of name and photo appeared on the screen.

"I'll name it Operation Warfare…And I've divided the team. Please, pay your attention!

I as the Supreme Commander of this operation and Sir MacMillan as the Head of Surveillance Centre…"

Then Shepherd clicked on first tab.

"Alpha Team…Mr. Vasquez as acting commander, Paul Jackson as the right-hand man, Mr. Volker as the Technician. This is the list of your men," Shepherd offered the list to Vasquez.

Jackson took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He just couldn't believe that happened.

"Jackson, congratulation…" Gaz smiled.

"Thanks, mate…" he smiled back.

"Alpha team…your mission is to invade this place…" Shepherd clicked to the other part of ModWar World. "Al-Asad's palace on Middle desert…"

"Don't kill the civilian, find Al-Asad and kill him…" Shepherd uttered.

Vasquez, Jackson, and Volker nodded. "Understood…"

"I'll provide air and land support…" Shepherd added then clicked on second tab.

"Bravo Team…Mr. Price as acting commander and Gaz as the right-hand man. Soap as Technician…, and this is the list of your men…"

Gaz looked to Soap and smiled. "We are a team…"

"Yeah, this is an honour for me…" Soap uttered.

Holly glanced to Gaz. She would not with him in the mission. She felt so sad and worried.

"Bravo Team…your mission is to invade a cargo ship. This cargo ship brings the weapon supply for Zakhaev. Also, find some Intel as you can…"

"Roger that…, so…I just have to pick 2-3 men with me and Gaz for this operation…" Price titled his head.

"True…" Shepherd nodded. "Alpha and Bravo Teams act as Advance Team…and…" he clicked on third tab and fourth tab. "Charlie Team and Hunter Team will act as Defence Team…

Charlie Team, you will defend Warfare High School and around that area…."

"It means West side…" MacMillan added.

"Charlie Team, Ghost as acting commander and Gary Sanderson as right-hand man, Mr. Meat and Alexandra Price as Technician, Mr. Rook and Charlotte Riley and as the Medic…"

"Brother, we're a team…! Aw, but we have to separated, James…" Charlotte pouted.

"Mr. Shepherd! Why me?" Ghost stood from his seat.

"Ghost…!" Alexandra pulled him back to sit.

"What is it, Ghost?" Shepherd frowned.

"Why you chose me as acting commander?" Ghost still couldn't believe.

"Because…I know you and I trust you…" Shepherd smiled and that was enough to make him speechless.

"You're with me…" Alexandra whispered to him.

"Oh, yeah….that's great…" Ghost tried to smile. He still shocked of Shepherd's decision.

"Come and take the list of your men…" Shepherd raised the list.

Ghost headed to him then took the list. "Thank you, sir!"

Shepherd nodded as clicked to the fourth tab, "Back to your seat…"

"And, Hunter Team….Foley as acting commander, Jake Dunn as right-hand man and also medic, James Ramirez as Technician and Holly Ramirez as medic…"

"Me? Acting commander?" Foley eyes widened.

"Ok, we got the same case here, Foley…" Ghost grinned.

"Cool, man! I am as right-hand man and medic! Holly, we're medic!" Dunn yelled.

"Oh dear, looks like we are a quibbling team…" Holly chuckled and looked to Gaz insensibly. That was enough to make Gaz dazed.

"Hunter Team…you will defend the East side of Modern City also where Warfare Foundation is. Foley, here the list…"

Foley stood from his seat and headed to Shepherd to take the list. "It is an honour, sir…!"

"Hmm…good luck…" Shepherd nodded. Foley bowed and headed back to his seat.

"We will begin the mission tomorrow…" Shepherd uttered. "Now…prepare your team…"

**to be continued**

**_We are...closer to the war..._  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day One- 12.00 P.M**

**Warfare High School**

**Alpha Team**

-Paul Jackson's POV-

I looked at Middle Desert map. On the middle of the desert there was a city. And we would search for Khaled Al-Asad there.

Anything could be happened. I closed my eyes, yeah…everything…Including, the death. I opened my eyes back and looked at the line of our men. Alpha team. Mr. Vasquez was giving the speech to them. I was sitting under the apple tree, there was my favorite place. I salute of their responsibility as a Warfare High School student, surely…

I just could wish we made this out. Plus, some Warfare Foundation staffs would joint the operation.

"Jackson! What are you doin' there? Come here!" Vasquez barked to me.

I took a deep breath, stood up and walked to the line. Ok, we could do this.

* * *

-Third person's POV-

**Bravo Team.**

**Military group's room**

Price was observing the blue print of cargo ship. Then, Gaz and Soap came into the room with 3 men behind them.

"Sir, they are 3 of Bravo team who will join the cargo ship operation," Gaz uttered.

"They are the best?" Price lifted his head from the blue print.

"Yes, sir…I've given the CQB test and their time is the three best of all…" Gaz walked to Price and stood beside him. "Introduce yourself…!"

First man stepped forward, "Wallcroft! 3rd grade! 09081110!"

"Griffin! 2nd grade! 09081231!"

"Hopkins! 2nd grade! 08214576!"

Price nodded. "Alright! Now, I'll give you the brief…come closer to the blue print…"

Soap, Wallcroft, Griffin, and Hopkins stepped closer to Price. They looked at the blue print, Price had written some words on it.

"Listen up! Our mission is to secure the package…"

"How many of them?" Soap asked.

"Approximately, 20 enemy personals…" Price answered. "I'll divide us to 2 teams for this operation. Alpha and Bravo. Gaz, Wallcroft, and Griffin belong to Alpha, meanwhile I, Soap, and Hopkins belong to Bravo. And…this is the plan…"

* * *

**Charlie and Bravo Team**

"Follow our lead! One two! One two! Come on!" Ghost barked to his men. He, Foley, and their men were running around the military field now. Meanwhile Alexandra and Charlotte were doing the sit-up.

"Hey, sister-in-law…" Charlotte opened the conversation.

"Char, please! Just call me by my name!" Alexandra growled.

"Ok, Alexa…" Charlotte chuckled. "I'm nervous…"

"Nervous?"

"As senior Foley said, there will be death…"

"Oh…"

"I'm scared…I'll lost…ouch!" Charlotte couldn't finish her words because Alexandra pinched her arm. "It's hurt!"

"Listen, if you don't want to lost your beloved people, protect them then…" Alexandra uttered.

"But, I…"

"Charlotte, you're a strong girl…and you got a lot of medic lesson from this activity…I know you can save so many lives..."

Charlotte paused, "Yeah…I can do this…"

"HEY! Why you are stopping?" Ghost barked as still running.

"P-Pardon me, sir!" Charlotte blushed then continuing her sit-up. Alexandra just smiled of her act.

"Hey, Alexa!"

"What now?"

"You and Ghost have to protect each other…"

"Charlotte?"

"Promise to me…"

"About what?"

"That you'll always keep an eye for him…" Charlotte smiled.

"Hey…we all will protect each other…" Alexandra smiled back. Suddenly…

"GIRLS! BACK TO YOUR EXERCISE! IT IS NOT THE TIME TO HAVE A CHIT-CHAT!" Ghost barked again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same place. The superior's post.

"Put your finger here…or here…." Dunn was demonstrating how to check the vital to Holly. "Just put your finger on artery area, understand?"

But, Holly was daydreaming. Dunn sighed then pinched her cheek.

"Ouch! Stop that!" Holly slapped Dunn's hand.

"I'm giving you a lesson here, Holly…and you're not listening…" Dunn crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dunn…Can you do it again?"

"Okay, and try to concentrate to my words now…" Dunn growled.

"Ok…!" Holly raised her thumb. "When the time for CPR lesson?"

Dunn face's turned red. "What?"

"Dunn, your face turns red now…" Holly laughed.

"Err…I'll tell ya how to give the CPR after this…" Dunn scratched his head. "If you want to be serious, it will over soon…because you learn something quickly…"

"Thanks, Dunn…" she blushed. "You know a lot about me…"

Dunn snorted. "Hey…we have been a classmate since Junior High School…"

"Okay, cut the chat…back to the lesson…" Holly punched Dunn's shoulder.

"Ouch, okay…." Dunn grimaced.

* * *

Shepherd and MacMillan was on observe tower. They were observing their men.

"How's the spy that you sent to Zakhaev's base?" Shepherd opened the conversation.

"Nikolai? I have no report from him since he reported in about the cargo ship…" MacMillan answered. "I'm afraid…something happened with him…"

Shepherd looked at him then put his hand on MacMillan's shoulder. "We will know soon…"

"And, there's something else that I'm afraid too…"

"What's that?"

MacMillan didn't answer but stared to the students who were practicing for the mission. Shepherd sighed.

"I know…but, what can we do? They are ready to take any risk…"

"They're too young to die, Shepherd!"

Shepherd bowed, but what can they do?

"We just could do what we could do…" Shepherd muttered.

* * *

**04.13 P.M**

Everyone had taken the break right now. They had to save their energy for tomorrow. Meanwhile, Some Humvees came to the area. Shepherd walked to the convoy.

"We've waiting for you, gentlemen…" Shepherd uttered. "Marshall, gimme the sitrep…"

"Four M1 Abrams and four BTR have been in position...also 50 of Warfare Foundation staff at perimeter…" Marshall reported.

Shepherd nodded. "Now, it's time for Hunter team to depart to Warfare Foundation…"

**to be continued**

**What can people do, if the war already in front of them without any warn...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gazebo in Warfare High School.**

Ghost, Roach, Charlotte, James, and Holly were there. That gazebo located on the school's park, and was built on the highest terrain.

"This is a pah-taaaay!" Dunn shouted.

Dunn and Foley came to join them. They put some bottles of soda drink and glasses on table.

"Woo…wow! A party?" Ghost frowned.

"Yeah! Before we all separated and go to the mission!" Dunn yelled.

Holly snorted, "Party animal…"

"Hey, that's a good idea, at least that's my opinion…" James chuckled.

"Yeah…yeah, whatever… Now, I wish there are some snacks…" Ghost smirked.

"Your wish is granted, sir!" Alexa came with some snacks in two plastic bags.

They laughed. Alexa sat beside Ghost then put the plastic bags on the middle. Dunn and Foley took out the snacks. The day was getting darker, Holly stood up and switch on the lamp.

"Hey, we are not complete yet!" James said.

"Oh, yea! You're true! We should call our military group leader and vice-leader…" Ghost took his cell-phone.

"Don't forget that new guy! John MacTavish…He's a fun guy…" James demanded.

* * *

Gaz was talking to Price when his cell-phone rang.

"Excuse me, sir. Hello? What's wrong, Simon? To the gazebo? Oh…okay, yea…I'll ask them, okay…"

"What is it?" Price asked.

"Simon asked me to the gazebo, seems there's something at there…"

Price nodded. "You may leave…"

Gaz bowed, "Thank you, sir…excuse me…"

Gaz walked out from military and looked for Paul Jackson and Soap. He found them easily, then they went to gazebo together. Suddenly, Gaz's cell-phone rang again.

"What is it, Alexa?"

"I request you to bring a guitar to here…"

Gaz sighed. "What we're going to do there?"

"Narrh, no question! Hurry , cousin!"

"Alright, alright!" Gaz growled.

* * *

Gaz, Jackson, and Soap arrived at the gazebo. They were a lil bit surprise because they were going to have fun there.

"C'mon, senior! A little party before the mission…" Dunn pulled him to sit down.

Holly didn't want to see him. She was just busy with her drink.

Gaz handed the guitar to Alexa, then she gave it to James, the best guitarist among them.

"Nice, this is the time where we are getting closer…" Soap said.

Roach gave them the glasses. "Enjoy it…" he smiled.

"Thanks…ehm…" Soap couldn't remember his name.

"My name's Gary Sanderson…" "A.k.a Roach!" Ghost interrupted.

They laughed. Although he was a weird boy, he was a genius.

James played some melodies with the guitar, and that music became a background song in that moment.

Then Dunn realized that Gaz and Holly didn't close at all that time.

"Holly, senior Gaz! Why you two don't sit close? And…you haven't talked at all…"

Gaz choked his drink when hear Dunn said that then Jackson patted his back.

"Easy, brother…what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…thanks…" Gaz coughed.

"Don't bother them…" Alexa smirked. "They're in cold war…"

Holly stared her in anger and threw her with a biscuit. Alexa laughed.

"Cold war? Wow! Don't say you have broken up, Gaz and Holly is the best couple in Warfare High School!" Foley chuckled.

"Shut up, Foley!" Gaz groaned.

"Yeah, Foley…don't make our leader explodes…" Dunn added.

"I'm telling the truth, senior…" Folley smiled.

Gaz couldn't said anything anymore. He glanced at Holly, that girl didn't care.

The party continued…They held words game, truth or dare, sharing, and singing. They found new treats of each other, such as…Ghost loved fishing, Roach was a natural cook, Soap got his nicknamed because he loved collecting soaps since he was a little boy, James had an angel voice (he never sang in front of them before).

They did that as that was the last day they were together like that. Yeah, anything would be happened in war.

"All my bags are packed…I'm ready to go…" James began to sing and played his guitar.

"I'm standing here…outside your door…" Roach continued, he had a good voice as well.

"I hate to wake you up to say goodbye…" Dunn sang with a husky voice.

"So kiss me…and smile for me…Tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you never let me go…" Jackson continued.

"Cause I'm leaving on a humvee…Don't know when I'll be back again…Oh, babe…I hate to go…" James smiled.

"A humvee?" Holly chuckled.

"Yea…! I'm singing according to the real situation," James said as winked to Charlotte.

"That's my lovely boyfriend…" Charlotte pinched his cheek.

"We are going to fight in the different place…" Jackson sighed.

"Hey, good luck at there…kick that Khaleee….bla bla bla arse!" Gaz punched Jackson's shoulder.

Holly bowed her head. A single tear dropped out from her eye, but she wiped it immediately. But, Gaz knew what did Holly feel, he knew that she was crying…he liked to hug her so bad, wiped that tears.

"Hey…" Foley broke the silence. "It's getting dark…"

"Yeah…our time to go to Warfare Foundation is almost come…" James muttered. "Let's sing a song together…"

They nodded agree.

"You know Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down?" James began to play the intro.

"We are military guys surely know that outrageous song…how about you, Soap?" Foley looked at Soap.

Soap nodded. "Hahaha, Griggs loves to play that song everyday at apartment…so I know that well…"

"Let James and Dunn as the lead singer…" Foley clapped his hand. "FYI, Soap…Warfare High School also has Band Club! Dark Slayer is one of the bands in that club,"

Soap listened to Foley enthusiastically.

"They are here, Soap! James as lead singer and guitarist, Dunn as basses and second singer…"

"Don't forget Foley as the drummer!" Ghost reminded.

"Hahaha!" Foley scratched his head.

"Wow! Great! I wish I could make a band…"

"Good spirit! Now, let's rock!" Dunn yelled.

And they began to sing. Foley tapped the chair as that was a drum.

"Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights, stand the heroes waiting for your cries. So many times you did not bring this on yourself, when that moment finally comes, I'll be there to help," James Ramirez sang first.

"On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care, I'll be right here…" Dunn continued.

Then all of them sang the refrain.

"Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair. Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered, we'll always be ready because we will always be there…!"

James and Foley played the interlude.

"On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear, I'll be right here…!" James continued.

"Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair. Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered, we'll always be ready because we will always be there…!"

"We will always be there….." James ended the song greatly.

Then the situation back to silence. They were remembering the moments in Warfare High School. James remembered the moment where he was the bullying object by Foley and Dunn because he was the youngest in the band. Then, met Charlotte for the first time when he was starving because Foley took all of his money, that girl treated him.

"Good luck, guys…" Ghost uttered. "We will meet again here…"

"Yeah, do our best! And…protect each other…" Alexa added.

Suddenly the megaphone near the gazebo heard.

"Attention for Charlie Team! Meet me in school's quad immediately!" Shepherd told.

"Alright…that's the sign for us…" Dunn stood up.

"Get up, Charlie Team! Let's move…" Foley commanded.

"Wait! Before that, raise your glass!" James raised his glass.

"So…raise your glass if you're wrong…" Ghost sang.

"Stop that! I'm serious…" James pouted.

Ghost laughed. "Alright…"

They raised they glasses to the air.

"We will do our best there! For Warfare High School!" Dunn yelled.

"Cheers!"

"I love you all..." Charlotte uttered.

* * *

After the brief at school's quad, Charlie team headed to the humvee convoy. Holly grasped her necklace. Then she stopped her step, she noticed Paul Jackson was standing there, under the apple tree. She thought for a moment, then decided to meet him.

Jackson was surprised when suddenly Holly called his name. He turned his back and saw that girl.

"Holly…"

"Alpha team will leave tomorrow?"

Jackson nodded. His black eyes looked so calm, but there was also fear there.

"Jackson, I'm sorry…"

That man could hear her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry of everything bad I've done to you. That's an unwise revenge…"

Jackson was quiet, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't forgive me?"

Jackson opened his eyes back. Then, he smiled. A beautiful smile which everyone never see it. Jackson was seldom to smile and now…he showed his gorgeous smile to that girl.

"I forgive you…" he said.

Holly's heart felt so relieve. Then she took off her necklace then wore it to Jackson.

"Keep that, just…say this is a gift from me, as a sign…there's no more hatred between us…"

Jackson stared at the thing, a black cross necklace.

"You're a religious girl…" he touched the cross. "…don't you?"

Holly didn't answer it. She leaned her back to the apple tree beside where Jackson stood.

"I don't know…"

Jackson frowned.

"I just believe…there's a God…" Holly sighed. "When my mom still alive, she and I often to went to the church..."

"I see…" Jackson nodded. Then, something crossed his mind. There was something that he remembered.

"Holly…"

"Hmm?"

"Err…do you know something…about me?"

Holly turned her look to Jackson. She tilted her head, "Something what?"

"Your father…he never told you something?"

Holly was confused. She didn't understand what Jackson liked to tell her actually. Holly just liked to ask further but suddenly…

"Sister! Time to leave! Let's go!" James shouted from the distance.

Holly took a deep breath. "Okay…goodbye, Jackson, perhaps…when the war is over, we could have a talk like this…"

"Wait…I'll follow you to the convoy of humvees…"

Holly smiled. "Ok…"

Gaz stood there, beside James Ramirez. He saw Holly and Jackson were under the apple tree, he saw everything.

"Senior Gaz…"

Gaz looked at James.

"Are you sure? You don't want to say goodbye to her?"

Gaz turned his sight to Holly. His heart felt so sad, he hate to lying his feeling.

Gaz massaged his forehead. "Yea…I'm sure…"

"Oh…ok," James opened the humvee's door. "Goodbye, Gaz…"

Gaz smiled and put his hand on James' shoulder, "Bye, James…do your best out there…and…"

"And?"

"Take care your sister for me…"

James chuckled, "No need to tell me, I'll do that!"

Gaz snorted then he leaved away, but he felt that so heavy. However, he kept walking.

"Okay, get to the humvee…" James smiled to his sister.

Holly smiled back then looked to Jackson for last time.

"By the way…what you like to tell me? About you?"

Jackson sighed, should he told her? Should he reveal to her?

"Jackson!"

Jackson shocked, Shepherd was standing behind him now.

"Mr. Shepherd…" he bowed.

"Oh, dad! Do you know what Jackson like to tell me? Seems you know something…" Holly asked innocently.

Shepherd's expression changed. He looked at Jackson, but that young man didn't dare to stare him.

"I think this is the time…" Jackson whispered to Shepherd. But Shepherd shook his head, showing his cold face.

"Dad? What are you hiding from us?" James asked.

"You'll know it later…Now, get to the humvee…" Shepherd pushed them to the humvee.

"W-wait! Hey!"

Jackson waved his hand to them. "Goodbye…"

"Jackson?"

Shepherd went in to the humvee as well, he took the seat beside driver.

Then, they leaved…

"Goodbye, my sister and my brother…" Jackson muttered.

**to be continued**

**Do your best out there...This is war...**


	17. Chapter 17

I listened to Hans Zimmer-Leave No Man Behind while writing this chapter. So, if you have the song, I recommend to play that music while you're reading this...

* * *

**Day Two – 07.00 A.M**

**Middle Desert**

**Alpha Team**

**Paul Jackson a.k.a. Alpha One-Two**

I was sitting on the edge of the Black Hawk. I stared outside, what could I see only the desert. The desert wind blew my face, sometimes the sand got into my eyes. I put my goggle on, that's better.

"Jackson…"

I looked at him, Vasquez. Alpha One-One.

"Do your best…"

"I have to, sir!" I smiled.

He nodded then back to his M4 Carbine. I sighed, then grasped something around my neck. The necklace was given by that girl. Holly Ramirez. Yesterday, she gave this to me. She said that necklace as a farewell and an apologize request from her. I chuckled to myself, however she was a kind girl.

"3 minutes!" the pilot told us.

"Alright! 3 minutes!"

I checked my M14 EBR for sure then put it on my lap. Then I took my M9, checked it, then put it back to the holster. I put my mask on, the dust made me hard to breathing. Now, I was ready for action.

Finally, the Black Hawks had been in position. Macey, my teammate threw the rope down and roped down to the ground. My turn, I grabbed the rope then roped down.

"Ok, just do as what we had planned before! Alpha One! Follow me!" Vasquez barked.

We rush to the city from West wing. We have to find Khaled Al-Asad!

"Don't kill the civilian!" Vasquez noticed us from the radio.

"Roger that!"

We moved quickly but sure. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light from the balcony. My eyes widened.

"SNIPER!" I shouted. But, too late. Someone behind me got shot on his eye.

"Man down!" I shrieked as moving to hiding.

"Open fire! Open fire!"

My heart was beating faster then. Shit, now we had lost one man! I aimed to the sniper then shot him. He took the shot. Well, I had killed one man. The civilian shrieked and being panic. They ran into the houses for hiding.

"Jackson! Keep pushing to Al-Asad's palace!" Vasquez shouted from the radio.

I ran out from my hiding to Vasquez' position.

"Hostiles at 11, balcony! Can you take 'em down?" Vasquez asked me.

I took a peep, 3…5….8 hostiles there. I moved into the house, the civilian shrieked as seeing me getting in. I put my finger on my lips, gave them that everything will be alright. But they kept shrieking, oh man…whatever….

I took my position to the small window, from there I could take a good sniping position. I aimed to the hostiles and shot 'em down quickly.

"Tangoes down…" I reported.

"Roger that! Move !" Vasquez barked.

I rushed out from the house, suddenly a bullet hit my shoulder. I jumped to the hiding place immediately.

"Son of a….." I shrieked. "I'm hit!"

"Jackson! Hang in there!" Vasquez shouted.

"Don't care about me! Just a flesh wound on shoulder. Keep moving!" I yelled back.

"Alright then. West! Take care of him!" Vasquez barked.

"Roger that!"

Then I saw West was running to me.

"You ok?" he asked as checking my shoulder.

"What do you think…?" I grumbled.

"Hang on…I'll take care of your wound!" he took out his medic kit.

I had to admit that was hurt. West tried to stop the bleeding, then he covered it with bandage.

"Can you move?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…I can, let's go!" I stood up then looked at my GPS. Damn, they were moving fast!

"This is Alpha One-Two! We're moving there now!" I told him.

"Jackson! I need you to provide the sniper support from the tower…!" Vasquez barked from radio.

"Which tower?" I looked around.

"Tower with black roof! Near the West wing! I'll send Macey, Royceweiz, and Fukuda with you!"

"Roger that!" I confirmed.

Not for a long time, Macey, Royceweiz, and Fukuda headed to my position.

"Good, move carefully! We will clean that tower!" I commanded.

We began to move. Al-Asad's men were everywhere and that made slow our way to the tower.

"Hostiles at 1 o'clock!" West shouted as firing to the enemies.

"Got it! Got it!" Fukuda shouted as took down some enemies.

I got to prone position then crawled to the sacks. Good position, I looked from the sight then took down some hostiles by my weapon.

"Grenade!" Macey shrieked. He took the grenade and threw back to the enemy post. The grenade exploded near the oil drums. Absolutely that caused a huge explosion!

"Move out!" I shouted. Macey, thanks for your act. Just wished there were no our men there.

"Tower clear!"

"Macey! Help me to provide sniper position! Fukuda, West! Cover our six!" I barked.

"Roger that!"

I ran to the window and now was ready to provide the sniper support.

"This is Alpha One-Two, I'm in position…"

"Clear out the perimeter!" Vasquez replied.

"Copy that…"

I and Macey did such a good job. We were helping them out to pushing through Al-Asad's palace.

"Hey, bro…" Macey accosted me.

"What?"

"We will make it out, right?"

"Of course…"

"If you say that…." Macey couldn't finish his words because suddenly the tower was shook.

"What's going on?" West was being panic. Then my earpiece buzzed.

"Jackson! Get your ass from there! The Enemy Hinds approaching!"

My eyes widened, yeah…I could hear that. But, how could it be? Did Zakhaev provide the air support for Al-Asad army?

"Move out!" I shrieked as rushing to the ladder.

But suddenly, the tower was being shot by the Hind. And, the tower collapsed…

"Our position has been compromised! I repeat! Our position…." I couldn't finish my words because…suddenly I heard a great explosion then felt a great pain for entire of my body, I couldn't hold that pain…and I didn't know what happened next.

* * *

**Warfare Foundation**

"Something happened! A nuclear explosion!" MacMillan shouted as saw to the screen.

"What?" Shepherd walked closer to the screen. His eyes widened as saw that nightmare.

"The connection is error…! We can't be connected with Alpha Team!"

Shepherd gritted his teeth. His body trembled.

"NO! It can't be happened!" Shepherd shrieked. "NO! How can it be?"

"Mr. Shepherd…calm down!" Marshall tried to calm him down.

"I sent 700 men! And…I lost them all!" Shepherd shouted out loud.

Holly who heard her father's shriek rushed in to the room. "Dad? What happened?"

When she saw the big screen, her eyes widened. "What the…." she dropped a single tear.

"Jackson…." she sobbed. Then she walked to her father who was face-palming.

"Dad…" she grabbed his hands.

"My men…." He muttered. "Zakhaev must pay for this!"

"Zakhaev?"

"Yeah! He has the nuclear project on his main base! So…the man who behind this all…must be him!" Shepherd glared.

Holly looked at the screen. The list of fallen Alpha team soldiers appeared on the screen. Then, she saw his name. Paul Jackson.

...

…..

"What's your name little boy?"

…..?

What the….I am standing in front of my former Elementary school now….

Wait, this is…11 years ago? And, 2 people over there are…I when 6 years old and…

Mr. Shepherd….

"Where are your parents?"

"I have no parents…."

"Then, you have now…But, don't tell anyone…"

I drop a single tear, this is the moment when Mr. Shepherd…adopted me as his son….

Yeah, Shepherd…is my adoptive father…That's why, I can't accept your feeling, my step sister…Holly Ramirez.

Then, some precious moments showed in front of me. My first day in Elementary school. First time I met Gaz, my best friend. First time I met Holly and the other friends. And...our small party in the gazebo. Man..., what a sweet memories…

Suddenly, my sight blurs. Then, a white tunnel appears in front of me. At the end of the tunnel, I see Vasquez, West, Macey, and the others behind them. So, this is the death…?

My heart feels hurt. I have to leave the world…Whereas, there are so many I want to do.

"Then, leave that to them who still alive…" a voice echoes in my mind. Who?

"Let them to continue what you want to do…"

My tears fall down. I know who is talking. That is God. God is talking to me now.

"Now…come back to me, Paul Jackson…"

Then, the warmth covers my body...

**to be continued**

**Everything just could be happened when you're on the battlefield. No one could control the war...no one...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day Two- 15.00**

**West area**

**Charlie Team**

"This is Charlie Two-One! We need reinforcement! Send more men to the perimeter!" Scarecrow shouted from the radio.

"Affirmative! Reinforcement arrival E.T.A 3 minutes! Out!" Ghost confirmed. "Midnight, bring your team to the perimeter!"

"Roger that!"

"What the..., there are so many men down…" Roach muttered as looking to the injured men were brought to the medic site. "I have to go there!"

"No, Roach! You stay here with me!" Ghost shouted.

"Or we both go there!" Roach shouted back.

Ghost shocked of Roach's stubborn. He never was like that before. Ghost grasped his shoulder.

"We will stay here, protecting our school…And, I've to command my men from here…" Ghost told him in a cold tone.

Roach slapped his hand from his shoulder. "I understand…"

Alexandra saw that from guard tower. Suddenly her earpiece buzzed.

"Alexa! I need help here…There too many of injured men!" Charlotte said from there.

"Roger that…" Alexandra confirmed. She climbed down the ladder then rushed to medic site.

-Alexandra's POV-

How could Zakhaev's power messing up Warfare men like this?

"Alexa! Could you take care of that man? He needs medical attention immediately! Peasant, help her!" Charlotte gave the command.

This girl looked so mature on this situation, I salute her. Wait a minute, since when I worked in medic? Ah, whatever. For Warfare High School.

Suddenly, I heard a big explosion. And that was quite close! What the hell happened?

"All units, be advice! Our perimeter has been breached! I repeat! Our perimeter has been breached! Stand by on your position!" Ghost barked through the radio.

"Bollocks! But how?" Alexandra frowned.

"Alexa! Back to your position…" Charlotte told me.

"How about you?"

"They need your support out there! Now, go!"

I nodded, then rushed out to my squad. The situation was surprise me so much. Smoke was everywhere, how could the enemy breach our defending?

"Alexa! Come here!" Ghost shouted at me. I could hear a panic tone in his voice.

"Yea?"

"We need to block them! They shouldn't arrive on our school area! Now, we need your trap!"

"Understand!"

"Good luck…" Ghost put his hands on my shoulder. I nodded then began to move.

-3rd person's POV-

Roach had stood on his snipping position. School's tower. With him, there's Archer and Toad. Roach looked through his M14 EBR sight. He didn't expect the enemy would make their way to the school.

"Man…what's the hell going on at there?" Roach muttered. "How many casualties there?"

"Our friends…" Toad bowed.

"Well, just do what we can do right now…" Archer checked on his Intervention.

Roach nodded, suddenly his earpiece buzzed.

"Roach, this is Alexa. I am on the bravo line, ready for the trap. Gimme a sitrep of enemy movement…"

"I got approximately ehm…hang on, 30 enemy infantries. And, a Tank…over,"

"Copy that, Alexa out…"

"You said an Abram?" Archer took a look through his sight.

"Wish Alexa's trap can take that Abram out…" Roach muttered. He continued to look around at the area. Suddenly, he saw a movement from the southeast.

"Son of a….! Infiltrator team on the southeast!"Roach shouted.

"What?"

"Ghost come in! This is Roach!"

"Ghost here, what you got?"

"We got enemy's infiltrator team on southeast, they're closing to our area! A BTR and a Humvee covered by camouflage with 'em!"

"Roger that! Prepare to engage! Use the Javelin to take the BTR..."

"Copy that!" then Roach looked to Archer and Toad. "Who can use the Javelin?"

"I'll do that…" Archer took the Javelin. "Watch this, junior!"

Roach shrugged and took his position to engage. "On my mark, 3….2…..1….Fire!"

Archer shot the Javelin missile and success to destroy the BTR. "You see that, junior?"

"Yeah, good work, senior…" Roach answered. Toad chuckled.

"Clear them out!" Roach shouted as shot the enemies by his weapon.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zakhaev put the red cross mark on Paul Jackson's and Vasquez's photo. He smirked.

"Two down, three more to go…"

Suddenly, his room's door knocked. "Come in…"

Then a man walked in, a shocked expression on his face.

"Mr. Zakhaev, we got a bad news…" he told.

"What is it?" Zakhaev frowned.

"Our cargo ship sank, sir…Warfare's men is the one who behind this…"

Zakhaev gritted his teeth. "Curse them! How much loss we got?"

"Approximately $500000, sir…no one of our men survived…"

Zakhaev was really mad now. He punched his desk.

"Hmph….1-1, Shepherd…But, soon…the score will be change and I will win this war!"

* * *

Somewhere….

**Some hours ago**

**Bravo Team.**

"Thanks, sir…" Soap uttered as grasping his right wrist.

"It's alright, Soap…you ok?" Price looked at him.

"I think I sprained my wrist…" he grimaced. "But, I'm okay..."

"Well, next time do the back flip when you jump to the big bird…" Gaz smiled. Wallcroft, Griffin, and Hopkins laughed.

"Not funny…" Soap grumbled, "Why you had to flight away when I was still out there?" he shouted to the pilot.

"Sorry, mate…" the pilot responded.

Soap sighed, then took out the clipboard from his Kevlar. He offered it to Price.

"Thanks, Soap…" Price uttered then read what had been written there.

"So, where will we going now?" Wallcroft asked.

"Back to Warfare High School I think…" Gaz answered.

"No, we won't…" Price said as passed the clipboard to Gaz. "We will save our friend…"

"Aw, man…I'm so tired…" Hopkins sighed. "Running like a hell, then we have to…move to enemy's territory to safe this person?"

"Nikolai…aw, how careless he is…" Griffin snorted.

"Cut the chatter, boys! We take care of our friend…" Price took a seat beside Soap.

"Where is he now?" Soap asked.

"Viktor Zakhaev's base. 66th Street…" Gaz told them.

"Great! I've been waiting for a long time to kick his ass!" Hopkins smirked.

"We got a jackpot…" Price uttered. "His son will lead us to his father…Now, I'll call Shepherd…"

* * *

**15.30**

**West Area**

**Charlie Team**

"This is Sniper team. Southeast area suppressed…"

"Good job, keep your eyes around the area. Out!"

Roach looked at Alexa's position. Some clicks from there, the enemy was moving.

"Alexa, do you copy?" Roach told through the radio.

"Yeah, Roach. What the situation?"

"Enemy's position 4 clicks on the North. Prepare to your plan…"

"Copy that, thanks for the sitrep. Alexa out…"

Alexandra climbed the tree and commanded her men to hide. They would give them a surprise.

"When one of the land mine is exploded, we can start to use mortar strike…" Alexandra told her men through the radio.

One minute…Two….Three…Ten…and….

KABOOOOM!

"That's the sign! Attack!" Alexa shouted.

Alexa aimed her Intervention and shot the enemies from the tree.

"Alexa, this is Ghost! Pull back to the school right now!" Ghost yelled from the radio.

"Affirmative, sir!"

Ghost looked at the North, where Alexa's trap was working to blockading the enemy's way.

"This is it, the true war will begin…" he muttered. "Squad! Let's go! To the Bravo line! We will push 'em back!" Ghost commanded.

"Sniper team! Give us some covering fire!" Ghost barked through the radio.

"Roger that!" Roach confirmed.

* * *

"So, he was captured by them, eh?" MacMillan face-palmed. "Wish they can make it out…"

"Bravo Team is strong…" Shepherd sat on his chair. "And, they will open the way to killing Zakhaev…"

MacMillan nodded then back to his surveillance monitor. "Warfare High School is in heavy resistance…but, seems they can face against it…Shepherd, shall we send reinforcement for them?"

"As long they don't need it. Let them fight themselves…" Shepherd uttered.

"Shepherd?"

"I'll show to Zakhaev that we are stronger…" he said in a dark tone.

**to be continued**

**As long you are still breathing...keep fighting...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARFARE FOUNDATION**

**HUNTER TEAM**

"Hang on, mate! You'll be ok!" Holly yelled as trying to stop a soldier from bleeding.

"I never see such a lot of blood like this…" she almost cried.

"What are you doing?" Dunn suddenly barked to her. "Keep giving the pressure! We have to save this man!"

"S-sorry!" Holly pressed the wound deeper.

From her earpiece, she could hear the scream, the explosion, the gun firing. The real sounds of war. No, she hadn't saw all yet. She hadn't.

* * *

James took his Scar-H then set the thermal sight on it. The enemy was popping smoke, that made the situation getting worse.

"Switch to thermal sight!" Foley barked through the radio. "Ramirez! Go through the smoke!"

"You want to kill me?" James shocked.

"Sabotage the enemy BTR and the Tank! We will cover you!" Foley added.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" James cursed then began to move.

However, James Ramirez was a boy with a great agility and stealth defense. This job was easy for him.

"Go Ramirez! Go Ramirez!" Foley shouted.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled back.

Ramirez used his thermal sight for his vision. He saw the enemy BTR and Tank were ready to push toward their perimeter.

"Oh, no you don't…" Ramirez took the C4.

Then with his great agility, he planted the C4 on the BTR and Abram. He rushed out from there as pressed the trigger. And, a great explosion happened.

"Target destroyed!" Ramirez reported.

"Good job, Ramirez! It would be easier if you use the Javelin…We have one here…"

James' eyes widened as his face turned red "I really will kill ya after this, Foley!" he screamed as running back to their post.

"Cut the chat! Now, back to the post!" Foley barked.

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

* * *

"Morphine! Give me morphine!" a dying soldier screamed.

"No, we can't do that, mate! Your heart's rate is too low. Your body won't able to take that…" Holly grabbed his hand. "Hang on, and relax!"

"I will die…" he cried.

"Don't say that! Please! You must survive!" Holly urged as taking care of his wound.

"I'm useless!"

"No, you've done the best out there…! Now, you have to survive…" she covered the wound by bandage tighter. "For our school…"

"For our school…" that boy tried to smile. "Thank you…"

"Now, try to relax…forget 'bout the pain...everything gonna be alright…"

The boy nodded then closed his eyes slowly.

Holly took a deep breath, at least there's no man was killed 'til that time. She had to do her best, for Paul Jackson.

"I'll save the life as many as I can…." she muttered.

* * *

**West Area**

**Bravo Line**

"Ghost! We got man wounded over here!" Royce yelled.

"Give him the first aid, then bring him to Charlotte!"

"Roger that!"

Ghost gritted his teeth. The situation on Bravo line was hot. The enemy tried to push them back. Ghost was hiding behind the tree that time, it was too dangerous to come out.

"Ghost! We are trapped here! We can't do anything!" Hazard yelled.

"Shut up, Hazard! We can do this…! We have to…." Ghost couldn't finish his word because suddenly a grenade exploded near them.

"Aw…shit! That was close!" Ghost cursed. He took a peep slightly, bloody hell, there were too many of them.

He took the smoke grenade, pulled out the pin then threw it.

"Wish this is work…" he muttered. "Squad, sneak through the smoke!" Ghost commanded through his radio. "We have to annihilate them!"

* * *

Roach sensed something bad will be happened. He moved from his position and ran to the stair.

"Hey, junior! Where will you go?" Archer shouted.

"I've to help Ghost's squad!" he answered as ran down the stair.

"What the hell…" Archer snorted.

"He is a stubborn boy…" Toad commented. "Now, back to our work…"

Alexandra arrived back on Warfare High School area. Actually she wanted to join with Ghost. But, she knew, Ghost wouldn't allow her. Then, she saw Roach was running out from the building.

"What the…He leaved his post?" Alexandra frowned.

She blocked his way, "Hold on…"

Roach stopped in front of her. He took a deep breath.

"Where will you going?" she asked.

"To Bravo Line…" Roach answered shortly then ran passed her.

Alexandra turned back to saw that boy. Something weird on his innocent face, Roach was worrying something.

"I've to do this…" Alexandra muttered. "Squad! Let's back to Bravo Line!" she commanded to her men.

* * *

Ghost eyes widened as seeing Roach was running to his position.

"Roach! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Someone have to rush to the enemy's post! And destroy their supply!" Roach said.

"What?"

"And I will!"

"No, Roach! No! You can't…" Ghost couldn't finish his words because Roach had run away to the enemy's post.

"ROAAAACH!" Ghost yelled. "Son of a bitch!"

Ghost punched a tree beside him, the situation still dangerous, the enemy was still firing to them. "Climb the tree! We have to protect that boy!"

"Roger that!"

"Ghost! Where will you going?" Royce shouted to him.

"I've to come with him! You guys, protect us!" Ghost shouted back as running to enemy's position.

"Ghost! Come back here!" Royce yelled. "They'll kill you easily! Ghost!"

Ghost didn't care of Royce's warning. He was keep heading to enemy's post.

* * *

**Bravo Team**

**One hours after Price told Shepherd about their plan…**

**East side of Modern City…**

They were on the way to 66th Street by foot. Price looked at his right-hand man, his face was gloomy since heard the nuclear incident on the Middle Desert.

"Gaz?"

"I can't believe this…" Gaz muttered. "Jackson…."

"I understand, Gaz…Vasquez also one of 'em…" Price put his hand on his shoulder.

"We lost our friends…" Wallcroft added. "Lot of 'em…"

Soap bowed, although he was new guy, but he could feel the sadness.

"Now, we have to keep going, we have to make them proud! We have to win this war!" Soap said.

Suddenly they saw a movement behind the bushes and made them rush to hiding.

"Who's that?" Griffen shouted.

"Enemy?"

"Bravo team, come in. At your 12, there are men from Hunter team, Hunter-Two. They'll help you to invade Viktor Zakhaev's base and save Nikolai…" MacMillan told through the radio.

"Roger that, sir. Out," Price confirmed. "That's ok, let's move…"

"SWORD!" Price shouted before came out.

"SHIELD!" someone replied.

Then they came out from the hiding. In front of them, there were some familiar face. Their friends and some from Foundation staff.

"Kamarov!" Gaz smiled.

"Hello, Bravo team!"

**to be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 20

**Charlie Team**

"Where are they?" Alexandra frowned.

"There! On the tree!"

She pointed her head upward the trees. But, she didn't see Ghost.

"Royce! Where's Ghost? And Roach?" Alexandra shouted to him.

"They're rushing to enemy's post!"

Alexandra shocked. They headed to the hell, surely. Without thinking twice, she rushed to where Ghost and Roach were that time.

"Hey, Alexandra! You want to follow them?" Royce yelled.

"Yeah! Someone have to be the feedback…so they can do what they want! Squad! Let's go!"

"Wait! You will sacrifice yourself as the red herring?" Royce protested.

"You bet, good luck, guys!" she headed off.

"God, why You have to create insane guys like 'em?" Royce grumbled.

* * *

Roach ran as fast as he can to dodging the enemy's bullets. Sometimes, he had to throw back the grenades. That was a hard war zone for him.

"Roach! Roach! Come in!" Ghost urged through the radio.

"Roaach! Answer me! You still there?"

Roach didn't want to answer because he was a stubborn, indeed. He also was concentrating of his plan to destroy the enemy's post. Suddenly, a bullet hit his left shoulder.

"Shit! Fuckin' shit…! Arrgh!" Roach cursed as running to hiding.

"Roaach? This is Ghost! Do you copy? Please, answer me, Roaaach!"

Roach sighed, he grasped his shoulder. "I'm here, Ghost…" he decided to answer.

"Holy shit! Why you just answering now? You ok?"

"Yeah, hit on the shoulder…" Roach grimaced, then something hit his head. "Whoa! Grenade!"

"Roach?"

"That's ok! I've thrown it back…enemy know my hiding! I gotta move!" Roach headed off from there.

"Roach! Be careful! I will go there!"

"Yeah, better you do before they kill me! Whooaa!" Roach stumbled and fell down to the ground. Luckily, that made him safe from the RPG! "Whaaaaa!"

"Roach? Roach?"

"I almost DIE!" he shrieked as trying to stand up back.

"Oh, brother…." Ghost muttered.

* * *

**Bravo Team, Hunter-Two team. Joint Operation**

"Wallcroft, Griffen, and Hopkins…you come with Hunter team…" Price told.

"Yes, sir!"

"When Hunter team is launching the attack…I, Gaz, and Soap will sneak into the house to save Nikolai…" Price told them the plan.

"Understood…"

"Now, let's move!"

* * *

**Hunter-One team**

"Ramirez…! Enemy's BTR! Southeast!" Dunn shrieked through the radio.

"Got eyes on the target!" James shouted as locking the target by the Javelin. "This Javelin makes everythin' easier…"

James fired the Javelin and the BTR was destroyed. "Woohoo…! Got it! Go…" James didn't continue his cheer because Dunn was staring at him in a weird look. James just could clear his throat.

"This is Surveillance centre. We got big wave of enemy's infantries from the southwest and north sides!" MacMillan told through the radio.

"Ramirez! Take care of southwest one! Dunn! North side!"

"Roger that!" Dunn confirmed. "Wait, James! Where will you go? Will be easier if we are standing on this roof building!"

"Just wait and see…" James smirked.

He rushed into the building and went down to the basement by the lift. Then he opened a secret door at there.

"Wish she still here…ah! Yeah! She is still here!" James smiled.

Then he ran to that thing. His bike, Ducati Monster.

"Oh…dad will scold me for this…but, who care?" James sat on his bike, started the engine, and he was ready for his action.

* * *

"Where's James?" Foley barked to Dunn.

"He's going inside! I dunno what is he doing…" Dunn grumbled as focusing to his work.

"Hey, look!" a man shouted as pointing to someone who was riding the bike to the north side.

"THAT'S JAAAAMMMEEEESS!"

"Ramirez! What the hell are you doooin'?" Foley barked through the radio.

"Doing my job, mate! Now, just wait and see, ok? Ramirez out!"

"Holy shit…his sister will kick my ass if something bad happened to him!" Dunn face-palmed.

* * *

**Joint Operation Team**

**07.30 p.m**

"It's working! They abandoned their house!" Soap laughed. Gaz and Price put their finger on their lips at a same time. "Err, sorry…"

"Gaz cut the power…I and Soap will sneak in when the power off…" Price whispered.

"How if Viktor Zakhaev is there? He is a cunning boy, you know…" Soap said.

"Just follow me, Soap. I know what I do…"

"Y-yes, sir!" Soap nodded.

"Sir, I'm in position…" Gaz told through the radio.

"Do it…"

And suddenly, the light goes off. "Alright, I've cut the power. Go!" Gaz told.

Price and Soap put on their night goggle. Price grabbed the knob and opened it slowly. On the living room they saw a man who was just standing there. Soap aimed his M4A1 Suppressed and shot his head.

"This night goggle makes everything easy…" Price whispered.

Then near the stair, a man was groping around as grumbling. Price shot him before Soap did.

"Who is faster, he gets it…" Price smiled.

Soap rolled his eyes. Then they walked up to the second story. Then, they saw a man who was frightening and they could see Gaz outside. Soap shot that man while Price shot a man behind the table. Gaz opened the door and shot a man behind the door across to him.

"I think I see him…in that room…" Gaz said.

"Stay sharp…" Price told.

Without thinking twice, Soap shot through the room's wall. Then, he rushed to the room. "Clear!" he told through the radio.

"My goodness, this guy is…ah, forget it!" Price grumbled and Gaz just could chuckle.

"Nikolai!" Gaz ran to him.

"Gaz! Who else here? It's so dark!" Nikolai was happy.

"There are me and Soap here…" Price helped Nikolai to stand up and offered him an AK47-u. "Let's we get hell outta from here before…" Price couldn't finish his words because suddenly the light goes on.

"Well, well, well…look! What I got here…"

"Oh no…" Gaz muttered.

"Son of a bitch…" Soap gritted.

Now, they were surrounded by Viktor Zakhaev and his men!

**to be continued**

**Fight till your last breath...**


	21. Chapter 21

WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 21

**66th street. Viktor Zakhaev's Base.**

"Bloody hell, I didn't expect this before…" Gaz grumbled. Cold sweat rolled down his cheek.

"See? I am more outrageous than you all!" Viktor laughed. "I won't let you outta from here alive…!"

Now, Bravo team was in hopeless condition. They just could take what would happened next.

"Now, die…!" Viktor and his men were ready to execute them. "KILL THEM!"

* * *

**Charlie Team**

Roach grasped his wound as sneaking to enemy's post. What was on his mind just one. Destroy the enemy base so they would pull back. The one who worried of him was Ghost, he felt he's the one who was responsible of his men. Then, when Ghost saw Roach was crawling on the ground, his heart felt so relieved.

"Roach!" Ghost shouted.

"Ghost?" Roach looked at behind him, Ghost was running to him.

"You bastard! How dare you?" Ghost punched Roach's head.

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Roach grimaced.

"Sorry, Roach...but I…I just can't imagine if you…" Ghost paused, he didn't want show his care of Roach further.

"I'm sorry, Ghost…" Roach muttered.

"No…no apologize. I understand. Now, we can't turn back, we have to go forward! To our objective…" Ghost put his hand on Roach's shoulder.

Roach nodded, then they continued their advance.

"Keep going, Roach! I'll cover you!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**15 minutes earlier when Bravo Team was trying to save Nikolai**

**James Ramirez**

"Hell yeah! Take that you dogs!" James yelled on his bike.

James was really good on his bike with his Scorpion in his left hand. He did some outstanding maneuver, hit the enemy easily. The enemy a lil depressed because can't hit him at all.

"James here, North area…clear now!" he told his team through radio.

"James Ramirez! You are insane!" Foley yelled. "Now, come back here!"

"Haha…roger that!" James smiled.

Suddenly, James' great instinct felt something wrong will be happened.

"What the…why…" James grasped his chest. He felt uncomfortable.

"Hunter-One, come in!"

"James! What's wrong?"

"Request for permission to move to East side!"

"Hunter-Two already there! James, you back to the Warfare building!" Foley refused James' request.

James growled, he 'rewed' his bike's handlebar and drove away from there.

"I'm sorry, Foley… I've to do something that I've to do…" he whispered.

* * *

**East Side**

Kamarov narrowed his eyes to the Viktor's house. No any further sign from Bravo team.

"Bravo team come in!"

No answer…

"Bravo. Team. Come. In." he repeated.

And still, there was no answer from there.

"Shit! Something must be happened!" Kamarov grumbled.

"So, what we have gonna do?" one of his men asked.

"Just hope they haven't been compromised!" Kamarov shook his head.

"I think we have to go inside, leader!"

"No, we can't! We still have to hold these dogs!"

"But, Bravo Team…"

"KAMAROV!"

"Ja-James?"

James Ramirez came by his bike. Then he went down and crouched near Kamarov.

"What's happening?"

"Bravo Team is inside! They're in objective to save Nikolai! But, something goes wrong… No answer from them…" Kamarov told James.

"Damn…, I'll come in…" James put his hand on Kamarov's shoulder.

"James!"

"Don't worry! You know my skill… I won't fail you all!"

"Hmph…Mr. Shepherd's son…"

"I'll go now! Wish me luck!" James smiled.

Kamarov nodded. "Good luck, James!"

James nodded then started his own mission.

* * *

Dunn took a deep breath. The enemy wave has ended at last.

"Good work, Hunter-One team! Situation is clear now…" MacMillan from Surveillance Centre. "But…I've another news for you…"

"Roger that, what's that?" Foley asked.

"Bravo Team has been captured…and may be executed..."

"What?"

"Now, let's wish James Ramirez could make the situation better…" MacMillan sighed.

"James? Where's that kid?"

"He's on East Side now…moving to the Viktor Zakhaev's house…"

Foley and Dunn's jaw dropped.

"My goodness…" Foley mumbled.

* * *

**Surveillance Centre**

"Jamie, my son…" Shepherd shook his head.

"James is an extra ordinary boy, my friend… I know he will save his friends…"

"Hmph, yeaaa… I wish he could…and come back alive…" Shepherd pinched his nose bridge. "He's my only son now..."

* * *

**Back to Viktor Zakhaev's base**

"Bloody hell, I didn't expect this before…" Gaz grumbled. Cold sweat rolled down his cheek.

"See? I am more outrageous than you all!" Viktor laughed. "I won't let you outta from here alive…!"

Now, Bravo team was in hopeless condition. They just could take what happened next.

"Bravo Team…You don't need to answer…This is James Ramirez, I've know the situation inside, even I'm behind these bastard… I'll kill the power for you by the C4. When the light goes off, get hell outta from there, use the door behind you, ok? I'll count down now.. 3…2…"

"Now, die…!" Viktor and his men were ready to execute them. "KILL THEM!"

"1…!"

James pressed the detonator and the C4 exploded, making the light went off and blurring away the enemy attention to Bravo Team.

"Go! Go! Go!" Price opened the door for his team and they rushed out from there.

"Shoot! Shoot 'em!"

But, before Viktor's men could do anything, James Ramirez had sprayed the bullets to all of them. Killing them at once, except Viktor Zakhaev. He just hit him on legs.

"Got you know!" James kicked away Viktor's gun from his hand.

"This is James Ramirez! Viktor Zakhaev has been captured!"

Then, James felt someone was pointing the gun to him, before he could take any act, someone killed that guy.

"Next time, careful ok?" Gaz smiled. "Night goggle really make this easier…"

"Gaz! Thank you…"

"No, James… we are the one who have to thank to you…" Gaz smiled.

"We owe you, kid…" Price hugged that kid.

"Hunter One… Your man, James Ramirez did his own mission successfully… Bravo team and Nikolai were saved…" MacMillan told.

"That bastard! I'll kill him! Hahaha!" Dunn laughed.

"Roger that, sir!" Foley sighed, relieved.

"You know, Foley? I think I like that boy! Like him so much!" Dunn laughed.

Foley narrowed his eyes. "Dunn…you're a gay?"

"N-no! No, I'm not!" Dunn shook his head frantically.

"Dunn…" Foley stared at him in disguise look.

And Dunn just could growl. "I'm just so happy now…come on!"

**to be continued**

**Any decision you've made, make sure you've considered the risk before... **


	22. Chapter 22

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 22**

**Surveillance Centre**

"One down, two to go…" Shepherd smirked.

"See, my friend? Your son is a hero…"

Shepherd smiled proudly. "East side has been neutralized…good job, kids…

Bravo Team, bring that Zakhaev's son to me…"

"Roger that, sir!" Gaz confirmed.

Shepherd sat on his seat, staring at monitor which showed the situation at Warfare High School and around of it.

"And they also almost done their job…." Shepherd mumbled.

"Charlie Team…" MacMillan smiled. "Insane guys are there…"

* * *

Roach took a look on the target. It was a camp, and a barrack as the main building.

"We must split up…" Ghost muttered. Suddenly his headphone buzzed.

"Ghost, this is Alexa," she whispered. "I'm heading to your position right now, do not engage the movement from western side…"

Ghost eyes widened. What the hell she was doing? The situation was so dangerous there, they were in the lion's den.

"She will help us…" Roach muttered.

"But, if something bad happened to her…" "Just…think positive…" Roach cut his words.

Ghost stared at that boy. Roach looked more mature on that situation. Yeah, Roach right. Just do what they could do.

"There she comes…" Roach told.

Alexa walked to them. She was glad when saw they was alright.

"That means a lot that you're here…" Ghost uttered.

"Thanks! Now, what's the plan?"

* * *

**WARFARE FOUNDATION**

**HUNTER TEAM**

Dunn walked in to the medical site. The situation was under control now. That guy looked around him, thanks God there were only 5 wounded.

"Dunn…"

Dunn looked at someone who called him. It was Holly. Her face looked tired.

"Holly…"

Her eyes looked watered, then a single tear ran down her cheek. Dunn walked closer to her then hugged her.

"Have you heard it? Alpha team…"

"What?" Dunn stared at her watery eyes.

"Alpha team…they're already gone…forever…" she cried.

"Aww, shit…" Dunn hugged her. "What happened to them?"

Holly didn't answer, that was too hurt, she couldn't burden it…

"That's ok, Holly…that's ok," Dunn tried to calm her. "You've done your best, when your heart hurts, you still can do your job well, I salute you…"

James arrived at Warfare Foundation first. He parked his bike back to the place then decided to go to the medical site. On his way, he met Foley.

"There you are, insane boy…"

James smiled nervously and scratched his head.

"You know, without you… there are more hurt…"

James tilted his head, he frowned.

"I'll tell you, what happened to Alpha Team…"

* * *

**Bravo Team-Hunter Two Team**

Gaz, Soap, Price, and their hostage, Viktor, were in way to Warfare Foundation by Warfare Foundation's jeep.

"Why you just don't kill me….?" Viktor muttered.

"Should I answer? Daddy's boy!" Soap teased him.

Viktor laughed. "That's remind me of that black dog! Where's him?"

"Shut your mouth, Viktor! I won't let you mock my friend!" Soap pointed his handgun to Viktor's head.

"Go on!" Viktor spat to Soap.

"Fuck!" Soap liked to punch his face, but that guy could hold himself.

"Stop that, Soap…he will be suffered soon…" Gaz said in dark tone while driving the jeep. No one ever heard he talked in dark tone like that.

Price was taking care of Nikolai's wound. Soap sat in the front, beside Gaz. He focused his sight straight, he didn't want to be fell to Viktor's provocation anymore.

At last, they arrived at the Foundation. Some wounded men were brought to medical site immediately.

Price pulled Viktor down. "Gaz, you with me. We'll report in to Shepherd…"

Gaz nodded then followed Price behind.

* * *

Holly and Dunn was taking care of some wounded men now, luckily there was no man injured seriously.

James Ramirez stood there, leaned his back to the wall. He was noticing his sister, he saluted her, she could be stronger on that situation. She had changed…

James took his handkerchief then walked to his sister and wiped her sweat. Holly turned her look to James, her sweet little brother.

"Hey…" James smiled.

Holly held his hands. "I proud of you…"

"Hmm?"

"I've heard it, Jamie…! Your heroic act! James Ramirez…The Biker Knight…" she winked.

James laughed then hugged her.

"I also proud of you… you could bear such burden…"

"No Jamie, I…I can't…" she began to cry. "But, I just try to be strong…that's all!"

James hugged her tighter. He knew…he knew that…

* * *

**Surveillance Center**

Shepherd laughed in evil way. His eyes filled in anger and hatred. The boy in front of him was the son of someone…who killed his men. Seven hundred men. And, one them was his adoptive son…

"You know, kid? You're an ace card for us…"

Viktor hands were tied. He stared Shepherd in hatred look.

"What we will gonna do with this guy?" Marshall, Shepherd personal assistance smirked.

"Make sure…he's suffering…" Gaz muttered. "He must pay…"

Price looked at his nephew. He knew why Gaz turned like that. Paul Jackson was his best friend ever…He never let Gaz down.

"Don't worry, Gaz…I'll gonna make 'em pay…"

Viktor laughed. "Just do anything! Anything what you want! My father will not let me down!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaz punched him.

Suddenly the room filled in silence. Gaz gritted his teeth, Price knew he was crying, but Gaz won't let them see any tears on his eyes…

* * *

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL**

**Ghost, Roach, and Alexa**

**Sector Bravo, Enemy's territory**

"Gold Eagle, come in…!" Ghost shouted through radio.

"Go,Ghost…" Shepherd (Gold Eagle) answered.

"Request help for air support! We are compromised! Repeat ! Request for air support! We are compromised!"

"Roger that, Ghost… Big Birds are on the way…E.T.A. 5 minutes…"

Ghost sighed. What a crazy plan! He thought Roach had a good tactic, he success to destroy Enemy's armories. Some BTR, SAM site and ammunition barrack were destroyed. But, he spotted by enemy.

"Whaaa! I'm sorry, Ghost!"

"Roach! If you get killed, I'll kill you!"

"Hah?" Roach tilted his head.

"Forget it!"

Alexa sighed, seems those two guys will be a good friend then.

Roach aimed his M14 EBR and killed the enemy, Ghost had to admit he was a pretty damn good sniper.

"The chopper's on the way…E.T.A 2 minutes!" Shepherd told.

"Roger that! Hazard, come in!" Ghost shouted.

"Hazard here!"

"Lead some men to give us the covering fire at Bravo Line! We have to pull back!"

"Roger! We already in position! Now,go!" Hazard shouted.

"Come on, Alexa! Roach! Back to our school!" Ghost commanded as lighted the red smoke.

"Charlie Team, this is Zulu Six One, mark the target…"

Ghost threw the smoke away. "Target marked! Ready to attack on my command!"

Ghost ran fast to save position. "Now! Engage!"

Then the Big Birds shoot away the enemy . Ghost kept running fast, Alexa stood there, gave her hand to him.

"Come on, Ghost! We go home!"

* * *

Roach caught his breath, he turned his look at the enemy's territory. The smoke was so thick, filling the air.

He closed his eyes. He didn't expect he did those all. He didn't fear the death, he didn't fear the pain…All that he knew, to fight of what he believe…

"Hey, Roach!"

Roach opened his eyes, Ghost was standing in front of him now.

"Good job, Bravo Team…West side is clear…" Shepherd told them through radio.

Ghost took a deep breath. He walked closer to Roach, gazed at his emerald eyes.

"Ghost?"

Ghost put his hands on Roach's shoulders. He bowed and still catching his breath. He felt that he liked that boy. There was a feeling that he couldn't let him down. He had to always be on his side.

"Thank you, Roach…Your courage and determination killed your fear and mind…"

"Ghost?"

"You revealed the real you…"

Roach smiled. Then, Charlotte rushed out from medical site.

"Brother!"

"Hey, sweetie! Look…the main character of this war..." Ghost pushed Roach forward. "Without him, we haven't won this war…"

Charlotte stared at Roach, he scratched his head.

"Oh, Gary…thank you…" she hugged him.

* * *

Shepherd couldn't stop to smirk. He was closer to the victory.

"See? We are stronger…" Shepherd said to Viktor. "Bring him to the basement! Lock him there…"

"Yes, sir!" Price and Gaz bowed to him then leaved.

That mid-age man sat back to his seat.

"Zulu Six One, bring Ghost and Roach to Foundation…"

"Roger that, Gold Eagle…"

Shepherd sat back on his seat and sipped his coffee. He leaned his back and closed his eyes. Now, he had to make the new plan. A plan to bring the war to the end.

"Two down...One to go..."

**to be continued**

**Try to be cunning in certain condition...that will be useful... **


	23. Chapter 23

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 23**

Before the war began, Shepherd commanded his men to evacuate the civilian, especially they who lived near the warzone.

Evac site. A hall which located behind the Warfare Foundation.

The civilian just could hope, Shepherd and his men could win this war. It had been almost 3 days since the war began. They wanted to back to their house. Imagine you had to live with the other households in one hall. The hall was huge though, but they felt uncomfortable.

James Ramirez decided to visit the evac site. He brought two boxes of breads to give to them.

"Thank you, Brother James…"

"You're welcome, kids…" James smiled to the children.

James Ramirez was a kind-hearted boy, he got that from his mother, who liked to bring James to social acts.

"Hey, you…James Ramirez, right?"

James turned his look to someone who called him. His eyes widened when recognize that guy.

"Griggs?"

"Hey, buddy! Wassup! Umm, where's Soap anyway?"

* * *

Shepherd was ready to give a brief. A brief about their last shot, the final step. And at this time, he would pull out all what he had.

"The brief will begin at 8…" Shepherd told Marshall.

"Yes, sir…"

Shepherd and Marshall went to the meeting room to preparing the brief.

"Umm, sir…when we will recover our fallen boys body?"

Shepherd paused, his heart beat was beating faster than before. He felt so sad when remembered about that. His men…were laying lifeless on dusty land.

"Sir?"

"Immediately, after I kill that bastard…"

* * *

Soap smiled widely when knew that Griggs was on in evac site. Even Griggs acted as the head of evac site. How could?

"My father knows him…He ever helped my dad to find his lost wallet…" James told him.

Soap chuckled then hugged his best friend. Griggs hugged him back. They were so happy because could meet there.

"How's your arm?"

"Much better, Soap! Hey, how's the mission?"

"Hahah! Don't ask….I almost die…"

James decided to leave them. He walked out from the evac site, he was thinking…what would his father planned for the last shot. He scanned the sky, he saw the dark cloud at the north side.

"It will be raining?"

"Perhaps…"

James turned his look…Gary Sanderson was walking to him.

"Roach! You come!" James smiled.

Roach nodded then looked at the north side sky.

"You ready to be sent there?" James asked him.

Roach didn't answer for a moment, then he looked at James.

"Roach?"

"This is my first year…and…" Roach chuckled as saw his wound. "I'm not sure, James…"

"You got hit?" James looked at Roach's left shoulder.

"Yeah…" Roach smiled. He didn't want to show to James that he was weak. "That's ok…just a flesh wound…"

"Oh, I see…"

James put his hand on Roach's shoulder. He saw something different from him. This war just made everyone revealed the true of them, the hero in their soul.

"By the way…Charlie team is here?"

"Only me and Ghost…"

"How's Charlotte?"

"Don't worry, James…She's fine. Even, she did a great job out there…"

James chuckled then looked back at the sky.

"Man…I just wanna end this immediately..." Roach grumbled.

"Yeah, oh…have you taken your breakfast? Mr. Shepherd will give us a brief at eight…"

* * *

**WARFARE FOUNDATION**

**MEETING ROOM**

**08.00 A.M.**

Shepherd scanned the room, he looked at his men face one by one. Price, Gaz, Ghost, James Ramirez, Roach, Foley,and Dunn.

Gaz felt something different, no…not only him…but all of them were feeling the same. There were two people that no longer with them.

"Good morning, gentlemen…I know we are also in grief moment now. Our friends, brothers, are fallen on this war. But, the time is not now…" MacMillan began to talk.

Shepherd pressed a tab on his laptop. The map of Zakhaev's main base appeared on the screen.

"This is the time for our final step to the victory…!" Shepherd added.

* * *

Holly was picking some flower in the garden when suddenly she felt someone was there. She decided to check that out.

"Oh no…" she realized that was the only way to the prisoner chamber. She moved fast to the chamber.

And she was shocked when saw the guards were taken out. She just wanted to take her cellphone when somebody shut her mouth.

But, Holly wasn't so easy to be beaten. She used her karate ability to give a counter attack.

"Shit! Lev! What the hell!"

"Ho…you're stronger than your look…" Lev snapped his fingers. Kiril and Viktor came out from bushes. And, behind her…Vladimir Makarov and Viktor Zakhaev came out from the chamber.

"Oh my God…I'm dead…I'm dead I'm dead…" Holly muttered. "James…."

Lev, Kiril, dan Viktor pointed their handgun to her.

"Don't kill her…" Makarov commanded.

"But, sir…" "Leave her alone! We got our package, let's go!" Makarov snapped.

Holly gritted her teeth. Why…why he betrayed them?

"Sir Makarov…why?" Holly's voice heard trembling. "I thought you are wise man!"

Makaov decided to turn his look at her. "I am, Holly…"

Holly pulled out her knife and threw it to him, but Makarov dodged it easily.

"Why we don't just kill this bitch!" Viktor Zakhaev took away Lev's handgun then pointed it to Holly.

"Fuck you, daddy's boy!" Holly yelled back.

"Hey, boy! Don't!" Makarov tried to hold Viktor Zakahev's act, but…

* * *

**Meeting Room**

"What the hell happened?" Gaz stood up from his seat. "A gun shot and a woman screamed!"

James eyes widened. He ran out from that room immediately.

"James?"

"That's my sister! Go to Prisoner Chamber!" James shouted out.

Shepherd moved fast to make sure that his daughter was ok. He swear he would killed anyone who dare to hurt his daughter. And, Gaz followed him behind.

* * *

They were shocked of what they got. James was hugging her sister tightly.

"That's ok…that's ok…" James murmured to his beloved sister.

"My dear, you ok?" Shepherd kneeled beside them.

"I'm ok, dad…" Holly tried to smile.

Gaz and Ghost walked to the dead body near the chamber. Fresh blood oozed out from the head, flooding the green grass.

"Damn…we lost our ace card…"Gaz muttered.

Dunn checked the knocked out guards. He got they alive, they just fainted.

"How this is could be happened? How our guard could be taken out easily?" Price frowned.

"As I know, there is one person who has a great skill on stealth…" MacMillan uttered.

James stroked Holly's hair, he tried to make her feel better.

"Sister, can you tell me what happened?"

Holly nodded slowly.

* * *

Shepherd, MacMillan, and Shepherd were thinking for the new plan. Zakhaev might would attack them first when Makarov told his son's death to him. They had to think and move fast…

Meanwhile, Holly was sitting alone in pantry. A cup of white tea in her hands. She wondered, why Makarov didn't want to kill her. And, something that she would remember all time, Makarov's words before he escaped from there.

"I fight for what I believe, that's all…"

Holly closed her eyes. She thought Makarov is believing on something wrong. He lost on his way.

* * *

**North side of the city.**

**Imran Zakhaev's main base.**

"Sir! Makarov and his men are here…"

Zakhaev stood from his seat. He didn't know yet…that his son had been killed by himself.

Then, Makarov and his men walked in to his room. Zakhaev had felt unwell when saw there was no his son with them.

"Makarov, where…is…my son?" Zakhaev narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, I'm sorry…When we got there, we saw they killed him…He was shot on his head…" Makarov reported.

That words made Zakhaev turned mad. His son was killed by his enemy. Zakhaev clenched his hands, now he felt angry and sad…Revenge, he wanted a revenge.

* * *

**Warfare Foundation**

**Meeting Room**

"I bet Makarov told Zakhaev the untruth, he must be say that we killed his son…So, Zakhaev must be send his men to eliminate us…" Shepherd explained.

"So…the teams are still the same, but I'll add some of my men to Bravo and Charlie team. Charlie Team, stand by on Warfare High School. Hunter Team is here. And, Bravo Team…you got the hardest mission…"

"We are sent to Zakhaev's main base…" Gaz muttered.

Shepherd nodded.

"Ok…now, Bravo team…this is…what you have to do…"

Suddenly, MacMillan got a call.

"This is from our spy that I sent to Zakhaev's main base…"

Then, the room filled in silence. MacMillan turned on the loudspeaker.

"Yes, Allen? What you got?"

"Sir, we got a bad news…Zakhaev is going to launched two missiles to each our High School and Foundation…"

All people in that room gasped. They would be totally screwed up if that happened.

"When?"

"At 2 P.M….Sir, I can't stop it alone…" Allen's voice heard that he was scared.

"Don't worry, Allen. Bravo team will help you, thank you, Allen…"

"Alright, sir…Allen out…"

Shepherd took a deep breath.

"Ok, boys…now, we are racing with the time!"

* * *

**15th May**

**09.00 A.M.**

**Bravo Team was deployed to North**

"Good luck, soldiers! Our life is on your hands…" Shepherd uttered.

Gaz bowed his head, there was something that he wanted to do. One last thing before he leaved. But, seemed there was no time anymore.

"Ok, let's go…"

They went in to the jeep, some went by Black Hawk and Little Bird.

"Gaz, something bothering your mind?" Price looked at the guy who sat behind the steer wheel.

"Nothing…let's go…" Gaz stepped on the gas and…they were departing to the last mission.

"They are leaving already…" James told her sister. "Sister, this is what you want?"

Holly couldn't say anything, she liked to hug Gaz so bad. She liked to say good luck and come back safely to him. But…now, she was late.

"Ramirezes!" Ghost and Roach walked approached them.

"Now, we are going to back to our beloved High School…"

"Oh, ok...good luck!" James and Holly said in the same time.

"You guys too…" Roach smiled.

"Oh, Ghost! Say my hello to Alexa and Charlotte!" Holly demanded.

"No problem!"

Ghost and Roach turned back and walked away from there. James sighed then took Holly's hand. Holly turned her look to her brother and gazed at his eyes…the same eyes with her. Their mother eyes.

"Let's end this war…I think I'm getting sick of this…" James uttered.

Holly smiled then hugged her beloved brother.

**To be continued**

**Try to pick up the pace, and make sure that you're faster than the time... **


	24. Chapter 24

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 23**

**15th May**

**10.00 AM**

**Bravo Team was in the way to Zakhaev's main base.**

"We are going to pick Eagle and Hawk some clicks before the base…" Price told through the radio.

"Oh, MacMillan's men…"

"They are wearing ghillie suit, make sure we don't pass on them…" Gaz smirked.

Soap chuckled. Gaz had a good sense-of-humor and sometime that would be needed in such situation.

"Alright, 5 minutes…"

Gaz took a deep breath. They had to win this war, for Modern City. They couldn't allow Zakhaev took control the biggest foundation in that city. They had to fight till the last man down.

"Gaz…"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are trained for this…"

* * *

Dunn was observing the situation on the top roof, he was not alone, James Ramirez was with him.

"Do you think they'll come to crush us?"

"Hmm?

"You heard me, Ramirez…"

James didn't answer yet, he was busy playing with his dual handgun.

"James!"

Dunn sighed, he back to his binocular. "Man, I wish the rain won't come…"

James closed his eyes, he disliked rain. As he knew the rain was a bad sign for him.

* * *

Ghost stepped out from the vehicle and followed by Roach. Then he announced everything that he liked to add.

"This isn't over…We have to keep our eyes on enemy. They could come anytime…"

Roach took out his Intervention, and put on the equipments.

"Oh, Char!" Roach called the girl.

"Yea?"

"Ramirez asked about you…"

Charlotte blushed. "What did he ask?"

"Your condition, I answered you're fine, and did your job well…"

Charlotte chuckled then thanked to Roach before went back to her medic site.

Ghost was in meeting room. He found a pen on the meeting table, he walked closer and took it. That was Jackson's pen. He remembered Jackson liked to doodle on a piece of paper when he was attending a meeting. Ghost gripped the pen tighter before put it back to the table.

* * *

**BRAVO TEAM**

"Where are they?"

"I think…hey, there's a moving-bush over there…" Soap narrowed his eyes.

"Those are they…" Price smiled. That thing reminded him when he and MacMillan were on enemy territory long time ago.

Gaz and the others stopped their vehicle. Gaz, Price, and Soap went out from their vehicle to meet them.

"Mr. Price! Gaz!" one of them greeted.

"Eagle! So, he is Hawk…" Gaz looked at a man behind Eagle.

"Yeah, we have cleared this area, don't worry…we…" Hawk couldn't finish his words because suddenly…

"Oh dear…we got problem here!" Eagle shouted.

"Two missiles! Shit! We gotta move before it's too late!"

"Baseplate! We have two missiles in the air! Missiles in the air!" Gaz shouted through radio.

"Everyone! Let's go! Let's go!" Price commanded as they entered back to the jeep and then drove to the base.

"Boys, calm down! All you have to do is push your way through the base! You have to enter the abort code!" Shepherd told.

"Push forward to the base? This is crazy! The base is a bee hive!" Soap grumbled.

"This is the only way, son…" Shepherd told him.

"Don't worry! We will provide the sniper support, besides…you guys have the air support, right?"

"Alright, Hawk! We got it!" Price nodded.

"We will stand by on that hill!"

"Ok, Gaz…slow down, we will put them down here…"

Gaz lower the speed, Hawk and Eagle jumped down.

"Good luck!"

"Ok, this is it! I'll drive like a hell now…" Gaz muttered.

"Dragon 6-1, Phoenix 6-1! We need some air support before we rush into the base!" Price shouted through radio.

"Roger that, Bravo Six…"

The Black Hawk and Little Bird went forward to the base to open the way for them.

"Tell us, baseplate! What's the missiles target?" Price asked.

"One missile to Warfare High School and one missile to the central city. Wherever they are going, Warfare Foundation is going to screwed up too…"

"Fuck damn it! Full gas, Gaz!"

"I'm trying!"

"Our life is in your hand, Bravo team…"

"Don't say something like that! It's kinda make them depressed!" Price complained.

* * *

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL**

"What did he say…?" Roach eyes widened.

"Don't tell the other…" Ghost muttered. "I'm afraid most of us will be turned in panic,"

Roach fell to his seat.

"Don't tell our girls as well, do you understand Roach?"

Roach didn't answer. He was face-palming.

"Roach, listen! I believe them. I believe those who are in Bravo Team! They're strong! They're dependable!"

Roach nodded, he felt guilty because doubt about them last time. Roach knew, Bravo Team won't let them down. Won't let them lose.

"Ghost, come in! Enemy has begun to invade us!" Alexa shouted through radio.

"Ok, you know the drill…" Ghost responded. "I have to do Mr. Shepherd's order here. Roach, take my position!"

"What?"

"I believe in you…"

Roach stood from his seat and gripped his Intervention.

* * *

"Gaz! There's fence! Fence!"

"Yeah, Soap! I know!"

"We will hit it!" Soap added.

"Yeah, I know…!"

"Bravo Team, this is Dragon 6-1. Area clear, you are clear to break through!"

"Roger that, Dragon 6-1! This is it, guys!" Gaz stepped on the gas pedal deeper.

Gaz's jeep rushed through the fence and broke it. Unfortunately, they couldn't continue because the way was blocked by containers.

"Ok, we will by foot now! Go! Go! To the silo!" Price commanded.

Bravo team fought their way to the silo. That was their only way to the launch site. The situation was so hot.

"Grenade!" Soap took the grenade and threw back to the enemy successfully.

"Damn! We got a man down!"

"Over here too!"

"There's no other way, we have to go on…" Price muttered to Gaz.

"Sir…"

"We will recover their bodies soon…after we finish this!"

"Yeah! Let's finish this!" Griggs showed off from one of the jeeps.

"Griggs? Why you?" Soap eyes widened.

"Don't worry, guys! I ever got military lesson and practice! You know my father, Mr. Price?"

"Yeah…I know…he's an outstanding soldier. Alright, let's move!"

Gaz nodded and continued to push forward. They didn't expect Griggs was here. Every second was very precious. They were struggling with the time. People lives were depended to them.

"I'll blow the gate by this! Cover me!" Max took out a C4 and rushed to the gate.

"C4 set! Fire in the hole!"

Max blew the C4 and the gate destroyed.

"To the silo! Go! Go!" Price shouted out.

The Black Hawk and Little Bird eliminated the enemies on the ground to make the way easier for ground team.

"Dragon 6-1, Phoenix 6-1 have to rearm and refuel, you're on your own now…"

"Roger that!"

"Oh, shit…this is not what I want!" Griggs growled.

They got 3 BMP-2s blocked their way. They had to destroy it so they could continue their way.

"Soap! Griggs! Take those BMPs! Go!" Price commanded.

"Roger that!"

"Soap! Take that RPG! Hit them!"

Soap took the RPG on the ground then walked closer to the BMP.

"Go! I'll cover you, Soap!"

Soap aimed the weapon to one BMP launched the rocket.

"It's still moving! Once again, Soap!"

Soap reloaded the launcher then hit the BMP again. The BMP destroyed.

"Good work! Let's find more RPG!"

Soap and Griggs explored the sector to find more RPG, once they got it, they destroyed the BMP by it.

"One to go! Hurry, kids!" Price shouted.

"Griggs! Cover me! I'll put on the C4 on it!"

"Ok! Good luck!"

Soap moved stealthy but friskily to the back of BMP. Once he got there, he planted the C4 and ran away from there, then he blew it.

"Yeah! Good work!"

"Go the vents! That's our entrance! Split up!"

Then they opened the top of the vent by the saw.

"Quick!"

They did it well and took off the cover.

"Let's go! We are going to repel down!"

All team were repelling down. Now, they were closer to the end.

"Team one in position,"

"Team two ready…"

* * *

**WARFARE FOUNDATION**

"They're in, sir!" Marshall told Shepherd.

"MacMillan, how's the abort code?"

"I and Ghost are still cooperating to get the code…wait for some minutes…!"

Shepherd sighed then went to the radio.

"Bravo team, I have a good news and a bad news. The good news is, the control room is close to your position now, you just have to move through some blocks. I'll give you the coordinate…"

"Yeah, pretty good news. Gaz, go with team two…"

"Roger that, sir. Command, what's the bad news?" Gaz asked.

"The bad news is….we are still working to find the abort code. Out."

"Let's go, Soap! We have no time…"

**_to be continued_**

**_Live like you're dying..._**


	25. Chapter 25

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 24**

**Meeting Room in Warfare High School**

**12.00 PM**

Ghost was working hard to hack the code. Yeah, Ghost was a master in technology.

"Ghost! I think we've infiltrated the system!" MacMillan said through the radio.

"Yes, sir! Now, one last shoot…I'll break the security…and…"

Ghost typed swiftly, his fingers just like dancing on the keyboard.

"Got it!" Ghost yelled.

* * *

**Back to Bravo Team…**

"Take that you, motherfucker!" Griggs yelled.

"Wow…you're good, Griggs…" Soap praised his best friend.

"Yeah, ma dad always trained me for this…"

They fought their way to the control room. Pass through corridor by corridor.

"Hello,Warfare kids…"

Suddenly Zakhaev's voice echoed through the corridor.

"I praise you all because you make your way to here. Too far, I think…But, you all gonna die! You must pay of what you have done to my son!"

Griggs laughed. "I wish I saw the moment when he died!"

"Yeah…no doubt, Griggs…" Soap added.

"No time for this! Go to the safe site!" Price ran to the room with a steel door and followed by Soap and Griggs.

"Fire! There's fire behind us!" Griggs shouted.

"Yeah, I know! Move! Move!" Price was ready to close the steel door. After Griggs and Soap got in, Price closed the door immediately.

"Ok…what now?" Griggs saw a closed double steel door in front of them.

"The door only can be opened from the security room…" Price grumbled.

"Team one! This is Gaz! We're in the security room now, what's your status, over?"

"Oh, thanks God!" Griggs and Soap muttered at the same time.

"We're behind the double steel door on sector Charlie, can you open the door for us?"

"Roger, I'm on it…"

One second…two seconds…three seconds…

"Got it! The door is coming online now!"

` But…the door opened so slowly.

"Oh, you've gotta be shittin' me!" Griggs growled.

"Gaz, can you make it opened faster?"

"Negative, sir! But you can try to pull it to make you feel better…"

"Cheeky bastard…" Price muttered.

"Bravo Team, we just got the abort code. You have to go to control room and type in the code. You have 15 minutes to the impact. Good luck. Baseplate out."

Price took a deep breath. "You heard that, let's move!"

* * *

Bravo Team Two

"Gaz! We got company!"

Gaz sighed then aimed his G36C to the enemies. "Ok, let's move to the control room!"

Team Two fought hard to the target position. Too many enemies rushed to their way.

"Man down!"

"Bloody hell…we have to move forward!" Gaz barked. He never got to such situation like that. That was the first time…

"How that old fart could get so many men like this!" Gaz complained as threw a grenade to block the entrance.

"Go! To the control room! Our time is running out!"

* * *

**WARFARE FOUNDATION**

One hour earlier…

"This is Khaled Al bla bla blah's army!" Dunn gritted his teeth. "I thought they are dead!"

"They must be had escaped before Alpha Team came…" Foley uttered. "So…they want to die now?"

James Ramirez just stared at the enemy wave in hatred. His eyes searched for their leader.

"Which one is Khale bla bla blah, Dunn?" James asked innocently.

* * *

Holly knew Griggs was with Bravo Team. One of the civilian told her. She sighed then decided to stay there with the civilian.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang.

"Dad?"

"Holly, evacuate the people to the basement…We're under attack. Khaled Al-Asad's army is here…"

When heard that name, it was just like a bullet on her heart. He was the target of Alpha Team.

"Holly, do you copy?"

"Yes, sir…I understand…"

She put back the cellphone in her pocket. "Alright, everyone, listen! Follow me to the basement…"

* * *

"I will kill that Asad by myself…" James uttered in a dark tone.

"Ok, Ramirez…we all agree with you. Now, we have to push them back…" Foley put his hand on James' shoulder. "Hunter Team! Get to position! Start the attack on my command!"

Al-Asad army had some BMPs with them. Approximately, more than 1000 personals.

"Ok…steady….steady…" Foley muttered. "Now! Attack!"

And the second stage of battle at Warfare Foundation begun.

"Foley! Request for permission to lead some men to invade from the left alley!" James requested.

"Granted! Dunn, you go with Ramirez!"

"Roger!"

Ramirez, Dunn, and 5 men climbed down the ladder and rushed to position.

"Now, what's your plan?" Dunn asked.

"Equip your thermal scope, I'll throw some smoke and do my job…"

Dunn smirked, James was a master on this plan. No one doubted about that.

They equipped the thermal scope on their weapon. When they ready, James took out his smoke grenades and handed it to Dunn.

"Ok…here we go, ready?"

James pulled out his knife, a gift from her mother before her death. That was a beautiful knife…

Dunn threw the grenades.

"Shit! They're popping smoke!"

"Watch around you!"

And…James began to move.

"Dunn, come in…"

"Yes, Foley?"

"That Ramirez is performing his ninja skill, eh?"

Dunn chuckled. "You know the kid, Foley!"

* * *

**Back to Bravo Team**

**Time to impact : 3 minutes**

"Shit! Dead end!" Griggs growled.

"That's what C4 for, Mr. Griggs! Soap, plant the C4 on the wall! Go!" Price yelled.

Soap took out his C4 then planted it to wall. "Set!"

"This is team two! We're ready to rush in…"

"Roger that, team two! Ready to rush in on my mark! Ready? Soap, now!

Soap pressed the trigger and the explosion destroyed the wall. They rushed the control room and killed all enemies there.

"We are clear!"

"Okay! Type in the abort code!"

Gaz ran to a computer to type in the code, but…

"Argh!" Gaz grasped his left leg. Then smoke filled the room.

"Gaz!"

"Shit! We're under attack!" Griggs yelled.

Bravo team didn't expect enemy have their reinforcement to the control room. So they had to fight them back.

Gaz crawled to the computer while his leg was bleeding and he had to hold the pain. When his hand would reach the keyboard, someone stabbed a knife on his left hand to the edge of desk. Gaz cried painfully.

"Not so easy…"

"Ugh…who are you…" Gaz grimaced. He couldn't see anything.

* * *

**WARFARE FOUNDATION**

"What's happening?" Shepherd tried to call his men.

"We are under attack! They're using smoke!" Price shouted from there.

"Then fight! Fight, my boys!"

"One minute!" Shepherd could hear Soap shrieked.

"Gaz! Where's Gaz?"

* * *

**Basement of Warfare Foundation**

Holly eyes widened as heard the chaos at there. Her heart beating fast, she was hard to breathing.

"Sis Holly, you ok?" a little girl called her. A tear ran down her cheek. Time to impact…in half minute…

"People, stay here! I'll be right back!" Holly told them then ran out from the basement.

* * *

Everyone was praying. They were thinking, is this the end?

Ghost was still in front of the laptop, he crossed his fingers, he closed his eyes. "God, please give Bravo Team power…"

Roach was still working on his job. Providing sniper support from the tower. In his mind, there was a fear, but…he didn't care. If he had to die, at least he died when he was in his duty.

"Take this!" Roach shrieked as shot enemies, one shot one killed.

"Push them back!" Alexa pressed the trigger, made her trap worked. "Hahaha! I love this smell!"

"Wew, good job, sister-in-law!" Charlotte shouted out.

* * *

"Dad! We have to help them! Send the reinforcement!" Holly demanded to her father while she was catching her breath.

"Kamarov! Come in!" Shepherd called through the radio.

"Yes, Kamarov is here!"

"Lead our men! Bring Two Big Birds and A Cobra! Go to Bravo Team position!"

"Roger that! Kamarov out!"

"I'll come with them!" Holly leaved the room, but Shepherd grasped her hand.

"Holly! No!"

"I have to go! There's something I have to do!" Holly pleaded.

Shepherd released her go, he had no choice. He didn't want to argue with his stubborn daughter in that situation. "Take care yourself…"

* * *

Bravo Team was in heavy struggle. Soap's eyes found Gaz was vulnerable through his thermal scope, someone who wore red beret was ready to kill him.

"Don't do that!" Soap shot the man straight on his forehead. Headshot.

"Soap…type...the code…! Hurry!" Gaz uttered in pain.

"Ten seconds!" Price shouted. "Soap, the code!"

Soap typed the code on the keyboard, his hands was trembling. That was the first time he faced such situation. He never felt that even when he was in FMX.

"Standby for confirmation…" Shepherd said through the radio. "Stand by….stand by…"

And…

"Bravo Team, congratulation…the missiles have been self-destructed…"

Gaz sighed in relieved. "Hey, Soap…can you take off this thing from my hand?"

Soap smiled. "Sure, senior Gaz. Hold up the pain ok?"

* * *

Ghost laughed to himself. He didn't care if someone would say he's crazy. One thing in his mind, God heard his prayer.

Roach smiled as still shooting the enemy wave.

"Ghost…come in…they did it?"

"Yes, Roach…we are alive…"

"Ghost! What was that? A missile just exploded in the air!" Alexa asked him in furious. "Ghost?"

"Perhaps…fireworks in the midday…" Ghost smiled.

* * *

"Wow! You see that? A missile?" Dunn couldn't believe of what he just saw.

"Yeah…I'll say that was the day where the judgment day was so….close…" James Ramirez uttered as cleaning his knife. "By the way, that Asad isn't here…"

* * *

**Bravo Team**

"Can you walk, Gaz?"

"Yeah…it's nothing…" Gaz muttered as covering his wounds by bandage.

"Who's that man?"

"Khaled Al-Asad…" Price muttered. "The target of Alpha Team…"

"Ehmm…guys, we have to go now…" Griggs pointed to the big monitor.

"That's Zakhaev! He's taking off!"

"Let's go! I saw a vehicle depot last time when we were on the way to this place…" Gaz said.

"Move!"

So Bravo Team fought their way to the vehicle depot. There were still some of Zakhaev's men there.

Soap and Griggs rushed in the front to eliminate the enemies in vehicle depot.

"Clear!"

"Ok! We'll use the vehicles to escape from here! Go!" Price ran to a jeep.

"You heard the man! Move!"

"I'll drive!" Gaz took seat behind the steer.

"How's your hand and leg?" Price stared right at Gaz's blue eyes.

"It's nothing! I still can do my job! Let's go!"

_**to be continued**_

_**All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers. -Francois Fenelon**_


	26. Chapter 26

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 25**

"Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence... substantial…" MacMillan told from Surveillance Centre.

"Great, this is just great!" Gaz shook his head.

"This is too hot, man! But, the room temperature? Please...a beer must be ice cold!" Griggs growled.

"A lager maybe…or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout?" Price added.

Soap took a deep breath. "Well, you make me thirsty…any water?"

"I'll treat you all when we are out from here…" Gaz started the engine. "We have to come back and meet our friends…"

"Right, at least the world didn't end, hit it!" Griggs uttered.

* * *

Ghost and the others didn't know yet, Bravo team was facing the most dangerous thing in their life. All of remaining Zakhaev's men were chasing for them. They were trying to eliminate Bravo team. Price and his team were outnumbered.

"Roach, give me a sitrep…"

"Mission accomplished, Ghost! Situation is under control…" Roach reported from his position.

"Roger that, good job, team!" Ghost leaned his back to the chair. He wondered, was it over?

"Ghost, I don't believe you didn't tell us about the missiles," Alexa complained, she still want an explanation further from that guy.

"Listen, I just didn't want to make the situation went worse. Come on, forget it…the missiles have been self-destructed. Nothing to be worried…"

Alexa pouted, she glared to her beloved boyfriend. "What if…, I…agh! Screw you, Ghost,"

Ghost chuckled. He wished that was the end, but…seemed it wasn't.

"Baseplate, this is Ghost, come in," Ghost tried to call the surveillance centre.

"This is Baseplate, over,"

"Situation is under control, we are clear,"

"Great job, Charlie team. You may to clean up the area…" Shepherd commanded.

"Roger, sir! How about the situation at there?"

"Hunter team has done their job well, Baseplate out!"

Ghost sighed, he still wanted to ask about Bravo team, but Shepherd closed the connection at first.

* * *

Gaz held his pain as strong as he could yet he could drive pretty good.

"Hind! Six o'clock high!" Gaz shouted when saw a hind through the rearview mirror. "Grab those RPGs and fire that hind!"

Soap took the launcher and loaded the rocket. He aimed the hind but he had to admit that was too hard to do.

"Just shoot it, Soap!" Griggs shouted as took another launcher on that truck.

"I'm trying! I wasn't trained to shoot in such situation yet!" Soap shouted back and fired the RPG.

"Stop complaining! Keep firing on those bastards!" Price scolded them.

Soap was ready to shoot another rocket, but the Hind was destroyed by some missiles.

"What's that?"

"Friendly!" Soap shouted in joy. They were not alone…

"Bravo Team, this is Phoenix 1…keep moving to the secondary extraction point. We are providing air support for you…" a female voice heard through the radio.

"That's your girl, Gaz…she's piloting our cobra…" Price put his hand to Gaz's shoulder.

Gaz didn't show any reaction, but in his heart, he was very happy to hear her voice. However, he didn't want she was there, he was worried about the hot situation.

"We are almost there…you just need to cross the bridge and we'll go home,"

"Roger that, Phoenix 1! We're counting on you!" Price said through the radio as shooting an enemy's truck behind them.

They've shoot many of enemy's trucks, but they just keep coming as they never let Bravo Team got out from there alive.

"How can, on bloody hell, Zakhaev has such army like this?" Gaz shouted, he glanced at his wounded hand, the bandage now all red. His bleeding hadn't stopped…

"Gaz? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Griggs…thanks! Whoa, RPG!" Gaz threw his steer to the right to avoid the rocket.

"This is Hammer 1, we need that bridge clear or we can't pick you at all…" Kamarov told through the radio.

"What the hell happened?" Price shouted.

"Seems more of them want to join the party…"

"Phoenix 1, can you handle it?" Price asked.

"Not a problem…stand by…" she responded as brought the cobra faster to the bridge.

Suddenly, two missiles passed her cobra, nearly hit her.

"Hind! Another Hind!" the co-pilot shouted. "Dammit! They'll screw us!"

Two enemy's hinds came from behind. Holly's heart was beating faster… She doubted they'll make it out.

"We are a little bit busy now! Hang on!" she shouted.

"What happened?" Gaz felt something wrong. He wanted to look what was happening but he had to concentrate in driving the truck.

Some missiles were launched. Holly tried her best to dodge the attack, but…the tail rotor was hit.

"We're hit! We lost the tail rotor!" Holly shouted.

"No! Get out from there! Holly!" Gaz shouted through his radio. "We will go home! Hang on!"

Holly heard his voice. A voice that she missed so much…he called her name. She didn't say anything…

"We're going down! Phoenix 1 is going down!" the co-pilot shouted loud through the radio.

Holly did her best to stabilize the cobra, the bridge was just ahead. She didn't want to be useless so she an idea crossed her mind.

"Hey, Kowalski! Instead we can't fly but fall, how if we try to clean that bridge as we can?" she told her co-pilot.

"I got it…" Kowalski, the co-pilot smirked.

* * *

Shepherd eyes widened, what he was feeling at that time couldn't be explained. His daughter was in horror, she only had two chances, live or die.

"Phoenix 1, do you read me? Phoenix 1!"

No answer from there. The pilot cut the connection…no one could call the cobra.

"I knew…I shouldn't let her go…" he muttered.

"Gold Eagle, come in…"

MacMillan tried to call Shepherd from Surveillance Centre but Shepherd didn't answer his call till the third try.

"Gold Eagle, do you read me? You should know this…"

"Go ahead, Mac…"

"The cobra had cleaned the bridge as possible as she could before she hit hard the deck,"

Shepherd shook his head, he knew his daughter had died at that time...

"The cobra is blocking the bridge. It makes our men are easier to survive," MacMillan continued.

* * *

Hammer 1 and Hammer 2 tried to destroy The Hinds and they did it. One hind fired the missiles before lost control at all and it came to swept Bravo Team on the ground.

"Oh, shit! That thing is coming to us!" Griggs' eyes widened.

"Stop the truck, Gaz! Stop the bloody truck!" Price shouted.

"Hang on!" Gaz stepped on the brake but the missiles had been hit the bridge right in front of them and flipped their jeep away.

Gaz opened his eyes, smoke was everywhere. He couldn't hear any voice temporary. Then he saw Soap came to him and helped him to stand up.

"You ok, senior Gaz?" Soap asked as helped him to find the safe place.

"The bridge is about to collapse! Get your ass out from there!" Griggs shouted.

Gaz gained back his hearing. He answered Soap with a nod though honestly he felt terrible. He couldn't feel his left hand and his left leg condition is getting worse. Besides, he lost an important person…

"Thanks Soap, now, help them to fight…!" Gaz pushed Soap to Price and the others.

He reloaded his G36C then leaned himself behind the wrecked car. He aimed and shot the enemies. His eyes widened as he saw a wrecked cobra was laid in the middle of road.

"Could anyone see any movement from that cobra? Are they alive?" Gaz asked through the radio.

"Negative, I can see their body. Lifeless…" Price answered it.

Gaz didn't care about the pain on his hand and his leg. His heart was much more in pain when heard Price stated that.

"What the bloody hell is he doing? We are gonna be corpses in 10!" Soap complained. He couldn't believe Shepherd didn't want to take any decision though he knew perhaps Shepherd was shock about his daughter death.

"Well…I think this is it. It's an honor to work with you all…" Gaz smiled.

Price saw blood was dripping out through Gaz's bandaged-hand. His face was pale already…Gaz had lost so much blood, Price was afraid he would not survive.

"Gaz! Hang on, lad! Bloody hell…! Kamarov, clear that bridge immediately! We need a medivac right now!"

"Roger! Hang on!"

Hammer 1 acted to wipe out the enemies on the bridge. Gaz fell to his knees, he saw his left leg was in bleeding too. Price saw Gaz fell then he ran to him, he touched Gaz hand…it felt cold…

"Gaz…no, everything is gonna be all right now. You have to survive, kid…!"

"Haha…is that so?"

Price and Gaz didn't expect…their primary target was crouching behind them, pointing his dual desert eagle to each of them. He was wearing Warfare soldier uniform. Zakhaev must be took it from their fallen friend.

"Nice spot, Price…Gaz. Behind a car, they will not see us…"

"Zakhaev…" Price mumbled as staring at his eyes in anger and hatred.

"Good bye, Captain Price…Gaz…"

Zakhaev smirked. "I will win this war!" he was about to pull the trigger when a bullet hit his right left hand, crushed his fingers. Price acted fast and was ready to shot his head, but…his rifle was jammed.

Zakhaev gained his awareness back and pointed the gun to Price but again…a bullet hit his right hand at that time.

"Fuck! Who…!" Zakhaev grimaced.

Gaz took Price's handgun from his holster and pointed it to Zakhaev's head.

"Any last word?" Gaz smirked.

"You….son of a…!" Zakhaev never finished his words. Gaz killed him with a shot on Zakhaev's head.

"That's for Holly…" Gaz muttered. He felt his consciousness was getting fader.

Soap and Griggs came to them. They were who shot Zakhaev's hand.

"The first bullet was for Alpha Team…" Soap uttered.

"And…the second…was for…" Griggs suddenly collapsed but Soap caught him.

"Griggs?" Soap was panic. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He saw Griggs was holding his stomach, it was a massive bleeding.

"When did you get hit, Griggs? When?" Soap felt his eyes watered, but he tried to hold it. He didn't want to look weak.

"I'm sorry, guys…! Did I do my job well enough?" he smiled.

Gaz tried as hard as he could to move his body closer to Griggs. "You did an excellent job, Griggs! Thank you so much…"

Griggs chuckled then closed his eyes for forever.

"No! No, Griggs! Hey! How dare you to leave me, your best friend?" Soap shook his now numb body.

Price bowed his head. They've lost a lot of good men…and he couldn't let his beloved nephew joined them.

"Gaz, hang on! There, the chopper is here!" Price carried him on his back. "Come on, Soap…!"

Soap couldn't hold his tears. He carried Griggs on his arms. He lost his beloved friend, a best friend who was always with him in any situation. Griggs never left Soap fight alone…

"Medic! Quick! He has a quite bad bleeding! He has lost so much blood!" Price shouted to Kamarov's men.

"Check her…check Holly…" Gaz mumbled.

"Yes, Gaz…they will! Now, please hold on!" Price put him on stretcher. "Help him! Quick!"

Gaz grasped his uncle's hand and muttered, "Uncle, I want to go home. I want to come back home…"

Price heart's was broken when heard what Gaz uttered. He was afraid of losing him.

The medic brought him to the chopper and treated his wounds. Then the chopper flew to bring him to the hospital.

Price saw around of him, so many corpses laid on the road. He saw a few men ran to the wrecked cobra, they checked the pilots and suddenly one of them shouted loud.

"There's just one body here!"

_**to be continued**_

_**In my dreams I hear again the crash of guns, the rattle of musketry, the strange, mournful mutter of the battlefield. -Douglas MacArthur**_


	27. Chapter 27

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 26**

**Warfare High School**

Ghost shook his head and his girlfriend Alexa buried her face in his shoulder.

"There are many casualties. Gaz is dying. But, that's not useless… Bravo team killed Zakhaev. We won, Alexa…" Ghost muttered.

"I have to go to hospital now!" Alexa stood up and walked away from there.

"Wait! You can't just leave…Alexa!"

That girl stopped then she turned back to her boyfriend. "My beloved cousin is dying! I have to see them, Ghost!"

Ghost didn't say any words. He'd like to come with her, but he was in charge in that place. He had to stay there till there's a further command.

"Alright, bring Roach with you…" Ghost smiled. "I'll pray for them here…"

Alexa smiled then kissed him before leaved. Ghost could see her watery eyes, she held her tear. He knew she didn't want look weak in front of him.

"Be strong…I love you…" he kissed her back.

Alexa nodded then walked away from there. She needed to find Roach first. Luckily, she met him on the entrance of school.

"What is it, Raven?" Roach called Alexa's nickname.

"Ghost wants you to come with me…let's go!" she pulled him with her.

"Where will we go?"

"To the hospital, Roach… Our military group leader is dying!"

* * *

James Ramirez was sitting on the roof of Warfare Foundation with Dunn and Foley. He was not in good condition and worried about his sister.

"Why don't you just ask Mr. Shepherd? I bet he has all of answers…" Dunn tried to calm him down.

James agreed and rushed to the room where his father was. He bumped with his father in front door.

"Dad…how's the situation? How's my sister?" James urged him.

"Jamie, let's go to hospital…all dying men are there…"

"And my sister is one of them?" he guessed yet he wished he was wrong. But Shepherd didn't answer him.

"Come with me. Marshall, you are in charge with Foley…!"

"Roger that, sir!"

* * *

Charlotte saw her brother bowing in front of his laptop. She decided to meet him and when she was close, she knew her brother was praying. It had been a long time since the last time she saw Ghost bowing down in prayer.

"Charlotte…"

She was a bit surprised, his brother knew it was her.

"Let's pray for our dying men…" he muttered. "…and our fallen men as well…"

"Simon…what happened?"

Ghost didn't answer, instead back to his prayer and that blonde girl was annoyed when her brother did that to her. She called his name but he didn't answer. Charlotte was out of patience, she was afraid…something bad happened to her beloved person.

"No…it's not about your boyfriend…" Ghost muttered as he had known what she was thinking.

"Simon? How…"

Ghost opened his eyes. His blue droopy eyes stared at hers, there was picture of deep sadness and worried on it. He stood up from his chair then walked to his sister. He told her everything that he knew…and made her dropping her tears.

* * *

"Dad…dad!" James grasped his heart. "Dad…what's this feeling? I can't breathe!" he growled.

"Jamie? Are you ok?" Shepherd looked at his son in worry. They were walking to the front door of hospital.

"I got this feeling too when…when sister's cobra…was shot down…" he uttered, his voice was trembled.

Shepherd circled his arms on James' shoulder. He helped him to walk in. He could see his son was in pain. James and Holly had a strong connection…indeed. That boy could feel what she was feeling.

* * *

They saw doctor was telling something to Price. That old man looked sad and couldn't accept what the doctor told him. He shook and shook his head till he grabbed the doctor's collar.

"Mr. Price! What happened?" James rushed to him and separated them. "What happened to my sister?"

"James…" Price stared at his dark blue eyes.

Shepherd put his hand on Price's shoulder. "Price…tell us…"

Price took a deep breath. He tried to hold his feeling, he tried to not crying.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No!" James cried. "No! Tell me! Tell me!"

Price was still bowing. Then, he lifted his head and looked at Shepherd then James.

"Holly is missing, we couldn't find her body. And...Gaz, he's gone for forever..."

* * *

**15 minutes earlier…**

"Doctor! Please! You must save him…!"

"I'm sorry…it's too late, Mr. Price. Gaz lost a lot of blood. Nothing can be done…"

"Uncle…"

Price rushed to Gaz's bed. He stroked his nephew's cold cheek. "Gaz…I'm here, Gaz! Please, survive! I know you can do this!"

"Where's Holly?" Gaz voice was weak, even he had to try hard to speak. He didn't have much strength left.

"I'm so sorry, Gaz… she's missing. We can't find her body..." he uttered.

Gaz eyes were droopy, there was almost no light on them. "I'm so tired, uncle..."

"No, Gaz…you can pass this! You'll be alright!" Price stroked his brown hair.

"If I could turn back time…" Gaz muttered. Price could see him dropping a single tear. "…but, it's ok…I know she's alive, I'll be her Guardian Angel, haha..."

Price shook his head. He didn't want to lose his beloved nephew but Price knew, it was time for him to let him go.

"Uncle, thank you…" Gaz smiled and he closed his eyes. For forever…

"No, Gaz…! Gaz! Please, wake up! Don't die yet!" Price cried.

His heart was broken once more. Suddenly he remembered Gaz's words before he was evacuated by medic. Gaz wanted to go home...

* * *

"And he…has come back home…" James gritted his teeth, he tried hard to hold his tears.

Shepherd walked into the room where Gaz's body was laid, lifeless.

"James!"

James turned his back and saw Alexa and Roach were walking fast to him. Alexa could read the situation and looked into the room. She closed her mouth and shook her head.

Roach stepped closer to James and hugged him.

"If you want to cry…just cry…" he uttered to James.

James nodded and he cried in Roach's shoulder. Price walked to his niece and they walked into the room.

Alexa rushed to Gaz's bed and she cried in his chest. She loved Gaz very much. A brother, a best-friend who had given her so many things in her life. Now, she had to let him go. Fragments of memory of their childhood spinning in her mind.

"Look at his face, Alexa…"Price whispered.

Alexa lifted her head and looked at Gaz's pale face. Her heart was touched.

"Gaz…he looks…in peace…" she mumbled then wiped her tears.

"Don't make him sad, Alexa..." Price put his hands on her shoulders.

James walked in and stood beside his father.

"You're twin…"

James frowned, he turned to his father.

"Holly was born first, 3 minutes later were you..."

James bowed. He knew it…that was why they had a strong connection and looked very similar to each other.

"If she has died...She must be meet mom now…" James smiled. "Dad...I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready to live without her!"

Shepherd closed his eyes and hugged his son with love.

* * *

_**In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons. -Herodotus**_


	28. Chapter 28 EPILOGUE

**WARFARE HIGH SCHOOL**

**EPILOGUE**

-James Ramirez's POV-

We have recovered all of our fallen men bodies. The condition of Alpha team bodies are the worst. My heart feels so hurt...

The next day, we lay them in coffins and place them on The Quad of Warfare Foundation. There are a lot of casualties. The quad is full of coffins…

I am standing on the stage, my eyes stare forward to the ocean of coffin. The funeral is going to be held today. It is time to say goodbye…

On the stage there are microphones, flowers, and a grand piano. The one who will sit and play it is Roach. He was my sister's favorite. My band, Dark Slayer will take a part in this funeral. Well, I'm not sure I could hold my tears when singing, but we have to do the best for them. We have to present the best performance so they will smile from there.

I lift my head to the sky. It is covered by black clouds since this morning. Ah, they can feel our sorrow too. I hate to have this day in my life. I ever felt the same when I lost my mother, 10 years ago. What do you feel when you have to lose your beloved person in your life? You can't see their smile, you can't hear their voice, you can't touch them anymore. I feel half of my soul is gone. My twin sister has been missing. It is just like someone scratching your wound which hasn't fully recovered. Don't imagine it, I know it will so damn hurt. But, that's the fact…here, my heart…feels so hurt. But, I believe...she's alive. I can feel that.

I jump down from the stage then walk to the opened coffins. I'm not afraid, they're my friends. I see Soap is standing besides Griggs' coffin, he has been there before I arrived here. Ghost and Alexa are there too, they are standing between Jackson and Gaz's coffin. I can feel cold wind breezes, hitting my skin. Their faces are pale but… look, they look calm…

"My friends…we will see you off to your last resting place. Don't worry, leave it to us now. We will always remember you guys…We love you..."

I feel hot in my eyes… Oh, damn… I'm gonna cry again. I wipe my eyes immediately before the tears fall down.

Suddenly, I hear piano melodies…

I know this song...

Well, Roach is sitting there. He nods to me. Dunn comes and takes his bass, so does Foley who takes position behind his drums. My beloved girlfriend, Charlotte runs to me, she puts her violin down… and hugs me tightly. Thanks God, I still have her, Dunn, Foley, Roach, and the others…

We release our hug and we walk to the band stage. I take my guitar…

This song is for you all…

For our men who have sacrificed their life for this place.

And for my twin sister...wherever you're now, I wish you're alright.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_Night's falling you've come to journeys end_

_Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling from across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms you're only sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water all souls pass_

_Hope fades into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling out of memory and time_

_Don't say we have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water gray ships pass into the west_

Annie Lennox-Into The West

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"How's her condition?"

"She's in coma. She is suffering some heavy injuries. We need more A positive blood immediately or she'll die,"

"My blood is A positive, use mine... I can't let this girl die..."

**-THE END-**

_"Only the dead have seen the end of war," -Plato_

_Is there will be a sequel? We will see...**  
**_


End file.
